Alignment
by AlinoValiant
Summary: For the bald-headed wanderer, it all began with an ordinary escort mission to Twilight Town. That changed after his inadvertent encounter with the Shadow Sirens. It resulted in a one-sided battle that had proven to be fatal. Narrowly evading termination, he and his unknown savior become allies as they are both marked for death by the oldest of the Shadow Sirens. (AU, OCs)
1. Unlucky Timing

**(Author's Note: This is NOT recommended for fans of Beldam. Turn back now if you are one of them. Otherwise, proceed at your own discretion. That is all.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unlucky Timing<strong>

Somewhere within the restful fields of Petal Meadows, a red female dragon by the name of Hooktail was lying down. With her for company was a short man with a bald head whose name was Agon. The two of them were napping peacefully under the bright afternoon sun in the blue skies. He had woken up minutes later, rubbing his eyes as he let out a light groan of content.

"So nice just to relax and not have to worry about a thing..." commented Agon quietly.

He stayed where he was while gently caressing the side of Hooktail's head. The ticklish, yet soft touch caused her to stir and open her eyes. She looked at the small man affectionately.

"My little human friend," the dragoness said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. It's always a pleasure to be with you. I really enjoy these times we spend together in harmony."

Hooktail blushed a bit from his meaningful words. "Me too... You're officially my one and only best friend."

"Do you truly mean that?"

There was a look of wonder within Agon's brown eyes. Beaming at him, she closed one of her feet around him in a hugging motion.

"Of course I do. You've cared for me since the time we first met," she recalled reminiscently. "Before that, I had no one to talk to or to be with... The moment that you arrived in this world to become my friend, everything changed in my life. You even risked your own well-being to find and bring my brother back. That alone was already enough to demonstrate your loyalty, or should I say, devotion for me. Then you and Angel stopped the revival of the Shadow Queen and revitalized my brother and I from the dead."

The crimson dragoness paused for a moment as she continued to smile lovingly at Agon.

She concluded her deliverance by saying, "Did that answer your question?"

"Yes, it did," the light-brown man said, nuzzling her head. "I guess I wanted to prove myself to you."

"Well, I would say you have far exceeded those conditions. No one but you could have done the above with such an indomitable will." Hooktail nuzzled him back and stated, "You _are_ my best friend."

Agon felt his heart jump and flutter with joy. These emotions weren't anything new, but it was clear that the two of them had an immense affinity with each other.

"...Thank you, Hooktail." the young man said as his voice was a bit muffled. He had his face pressed against her head.

"You're welcome, Agon." she answered, wrapping both of her front feet over him.

They cuddled for a good half hour before Agon eventually got up. He yawned and stretched out his body. His choice of attire was a black long-sleeved shirt, dark scarlet cargo pants and silver boots.

"I'm just gonna take a walk. See you later." he said before kissing the red female dragon on her snout.

As Agon strolled away, Hooktail once again found herself blushing with delight. She stared at her human companion adoringly until he was out of sight. After that, she spread her wings outward, flew off into the open skies and glided at her own pace.

* * *

><p>The man in his mid-twenties arrived at Rogueport through the eastern gate. He walked down the stony path, greeting Ishnail, Gus and Garf along the way. He crossed a bridge and soon went inside the Trouble Center. Eager to see what was going on, he scanned the various missions on the board. There were different categories: lost treasure, rescue operations, deliveries, gang warfare, messages to and from, food requests, it simply went on and on.<p>

While Agon was carefully searching the vast amounts of troubles, Goose had greeted him.

"Hey... you're that bald-headed dude who helped us Robbos," the Craw exclaimed, leaning against a wall to Agon's left. "Yeah! We took out that Don of Untimely Death thanks to you. What was your name again...? It was Agon, right?"

"Mm-hmm. How did you know?" said the short human as he glanced sideways.

"Ishnail told us, man. And where's that foxy lady of yours? She off on her own or somethin'?"

"Probably, but I'm not worried about that. Angel can definitely handle herself and you already saw it with your own two eyes. Remember when she transformed into a nine-tailed fox?"

Goose let out a reminiscent laugh. He folded his arms and nodded.

"Yeah. Who could forget that? Damn, she is one hell of a fighter..."

Agon grunted in agreement; saying that was a serious understatement. He continued to look over the various papers pinned on the board. Goose saw this and made a comment.

"Come on, boyo, just pick one already," he remarked while watching Agon contemplate what trouble he was most intrigued with. "Unless you're tryin' something specific, most of them offer rewards. I should know because I run this place."

"I'm aware of that, thanks. Just can't friggin' decide..." the bald-headed man muttered, his right hand cupping his chin.

Finally, Agon found something to undertake as he took one of the papers. He read it silently:

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _Could use some hired help..._

**Name:** _Cole_

**Description:** _I came to Rogueport to purchase a cool looking black cloak. I got what I wanted, but now I need someone to escort me back to Twilight Town. I'd go myself, but I'm a bit scared of the creatures lurking in the wilderness. I'll be waiting at the west gate of town._

**Reward:** _100 coins_

* * *

><p>"All right! I'm off, so take it easy, Goose." said Agon as he waved the piece of paper around.<p>

"Yeah, be seeing ya." the Craw said, giving the young man a crisp nod.

Agon made his way to the objective area. There, a ragdoll wearing the aforementioned travelling cloak stood on his feet. As the small human trooped over to him, the Twilighter tilted his head up. His pale yellow eyes stared right at Agon's dark-brown ones.

"You Cole?" inquired Agon, feeling somewhat uneasy from the glare.

"That's me. Are you my bodyguard?" asked the dark figure named Cole.

The bald-headed man nodded. "Sure thing. So, when are we going?"

"Right now. It's a bit of a distance from here though. I hope you can fight."

Cole scrutinized the light-brown human; a look of skepticism was in his glowing eyes. Agon cracked his knuckles in response, making the snapping and popping sounds of bones for extra effect. He even twisted his neck to create the same sounds. The Twilighter appeared to be content with this.

"Good, because I can't," Cole said, scratching his head ashamedly. "It'll mean that your work is cut out for you. Well, let's go."

He walked through the west gate of Rogueport. Agon followed after the ragdoll; he was eager for some action anyway.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep within the Twilight Trail, in the woods, the Shadow Siren Vivian wandered about. She looked at her surroundings, noting the perpetual evening with its indigo sky and huge yellow moon above. The silhouetted trees were barren of any leaves: it gave off that distant, spooky aura typical in a haunted atmosphere. The purple shadow in question didn't mind all this, since she practically lived in the dark. The enemies in the woods gave her no trouble: Vivian could simply use her Veil ability to evade them.<p>

She hovered through the dense wilderness until settling at a secluded place. Here, this particular area was clear of hostiles and it was also suitable for gazing at the dim sky. The large trees and bushes provided adequate cover, ideal for reinforcing the solitude. Vivian took it upon herself to relax here as she laid down on the ground. Her ruby-red striped hat was taken off and situated beside her, revealing the head of cotton pink hair.

"Mmm... Just right," she said to herself, content with staring at the few illuminated specks that were stars. "A perfect place to relax and feel liberated from my sisters."

It was true that the three Shadow Sirens had reformed after the events of The Thousand- Year Door. It was even suggested that all was forgiven and that they had made up, supposedly living happily as a family once more. However, this was short-lived. Though it was said that Beldam and Marilyn were corrupted by the Shadow Queen's influence, the two of them still picked on their youngest sister.

Beldam's personality had not changed: she had always hated Vivian and favored the middle sister Marilyn. It didn't help that the oldest sibling remembered the defeat of her ruler, all too well. It was the same Vivian that had betrayed them for the mustachioed man, Mario. It was they who, along with his other companions, vanquished the Shadow Queen. Beldam was sure that such an act could not be forgotten or forgiven.

Because of this, the youthful siren had made a personal choice: she wanted to run away from her spiteful sisters. Beldam was someone that Vivian could no longer endure. While Marilyn was decent, her association with the old witch countered that. All of the name calling, the blaming, irrational bouts of anger, the severe verbal abuse and personal attacks; a breaking point was inevitable. It was like Beldam _enjoyed_ treating her own young sister and kin so abominably.

"Why did I go back to them in the first place?" Vivian pondered ruefully, chiding herself for making a bad decision. "I should have known better than to believe that Beldam and Marilyn changed their ways... All I wanted was for the three of us to reunite and yet, my sis still insists on using me as a punching bag. Am I really that undesirable to her?"

Why indeed. Why did she even try to go back? The former Shadow Siren had been better off with Mario, who had demonstrated a definitive kindness that her elder sister lacked. He never mistreated, let alone held anything against her. The heroic red plumber cared for her as a good fighter and as a wonderful friend.

"Mario..." she murmured with a clear sadness. Though it wasn't certain whether the Shadow Sirens had eyes or not, there was nonetheless a depressed expression on her. She felt like crying upon mentioning his name.

Vivian missed the red-capped plumber, simple as that. To eat her heart out more, Mario had Peach. That cold hard fact was enough for her to realize that the love was one-sided, and it was hers. It would never come to fruition.

However, she was at least able to celebrate one thing. She would bear no more connections to her so-called sisters, especially Beldam. This was her own choice. Vivian felt proud of herself for leaving behind the ones that held an eternal prejudice against her. Now, the young shade had her own life to deal with.

* * *

><p>Speaking of which, the two Shadow Sirens were in Twilight Town. There was Beldam, the stumpy one wearing a blue-striped hat and Marilyn, the heavyset one with a yellow-striped hat. They hovered the area, searching for a certain 'traitor' in their family.<p>

"To think, I actually considered forgiving that treacherous swine of a siren," Beldam muttered to herself angrily. The grudge was certainly undying. "She even had the tenacity to come back to us and try to patch things up, as if we were to be a family again..."

"Guh..." said Marilyn as she trailed behind her elder sister.

"Vivian was someone I should have kept a closer eye on. First, the fool sided with Mr. Mustache, then she helped him defeat our Queen, now she's run away from us. When I find her, _if_ I do find her, she will be punished beyond recognition. She thinks she can escape from us? That faithless rube..."

Beldam clenched her hands into fists, fuming over the past events.

"Guhhhh. Guh!" said Marilyn in response. It was not certain whether she agreed with Beldam or not. Either way, the ancient shadow nodded.

"Yes, Marilyn, I can think of only one suitable punishment for our traitorous sister..."

The stubby purple ghost quietly cackled, pure evil among the laughter. The large shadow tilted her head in curiosity.

"We must eliminate Vivian." Even Beldam had hesitated to say that for a few seconds.

Marilyn was silent. Her older sister halted and faced her.

"It has to be done. What she did was unforgivable. That ugly, disloyal imbecile did all this to her own sisters on purpose. We have to seek out and destroy her for our deceased Queen," Her tone, now a whisper, became unmistakably solemn. "You haven't forgotten about that, have you?"

The middle sibling slowly shook her head. Beldam went on with her short explanation.

"Vivian was once... acceptable, but now she is lost and damned to us. Been like that since our first encounter against Mario, the mustachioed human in red. It must be done."

She glared at Marilyn. "Do you understand now? We cannot allow our emotions to impede this mission. Even if that plug-ugly Vivian was once a part of our lovely trio..."

A long silence had materialized between the two. It seemed that Beldam and Marilyn were momentarily conflicted. They soon shook out of it and began heading for the woods in Twilight Trail.

"Guh..." the burly shadow said, sounding grimly determined. She would not disobey her sister for even one second.

"Excellent," Beldam responded with dark pleasure. "You were always my favorite. Come, Marilyn."

They got to the gate at the end of Twilight Town. Instead of walking or gliding, the two Shadow Sirens melted to the ground. They had used Veil to teleport to the Twilight Trail.

* * *

><p>"Are we nearly there yet?"<p>

"It's close. Just gotta navigate through these scary woods. We're in the Twilight Trail."

Agon and Cole were walking down a dirt path. The cloaked ragdoll looked uninjured while the same couldn't be said for the young human. He spat out a sticky wad of blood and saliva, his face beaten-up and his apparel ripped and torn.

"Man, those Hyper Goombas were awfully violent," commented Agon, feeling himself for bruises and other physical anomalies. "and those singing flowers putting me to sleep... Covering your ears doesn't work. Learned that the hard way."

He also encountered the Hyper Clefts, a type of rock creature with spikes protruding from its surface. The short man had difficulty in combating their high defense. Having no firearms, he was only able to perform melee. Punching and kicking yielded little to no results, other than nearly shattering his own joints in doing so.

By trial-and-error, he had finally figured out how to deal with the Hyper Clefts. It was a matter of picking one of them up and hurling it toward another. Combined with their spikes, the rock hard bodies would collide with each other and break apart from the impact.

The two of them pressed on with Agon doing most of, it not, all the fighting. Cole went into hiding whenever this happened: the enemies tended to target the bald-headed human anyway. Finally, they managed to find their way out from these dense woods.

"Ah... nearly home now," Cole said as he took a deep breath. "Just a couple more steps and I'll be back at Twilight Town. Come on, don't fall behind."

The ragdoll with the travelling cloak moved ahead, not caring whether Agon was escorting him or not. Through his bloodied appearance, an irritated expression was present.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one doing all the damn fighting." he muttered, putting a mangled hand over his battered midsection.

The wounded man took a few steps forward before suddenly bumping into something, or rather, someone.

In front of him was Beldam and Marilyn. They had appeared from the shadows out of nowhere. The elder sister, already in a bad mood, took out some of her temperament on Agon.

"Out of my way! Can't you see I'm right here, you blind buffoon?!" she shrieked.

"Guh!" Marilyn added.

"You came out of nowhere, how the hell was I supposed to see you?" retorted Agon as he made a face. "Maybe watch it next time."

Beldam was quick to snap at him. "Quiet, you! I have no interest with an inferior creature such as yourself. Begone!"

"Only if you ask me nicely."

The small human crossed his arms and stood in their way. Marilyn seemed clueless while Beldam was rapidly growing agitated.

"I don't have time for your pitiful games, filthy animal! I said get out of my way! Or would you care to suffer my wrath instead?"

"Guh, Guhh!" said the big shadow excitedly.

"What the crap is your problem?" Agon raised his hands in defense. "Did you fail your anger management classes or something? Calm the hell down!"

"Shut up!" The elderly ghost's annoyance turned to rage. "Continue to talk back to me like an insufferable child and you will pay with your life! I shall give you one last chance: run along now and stay out of my path."

The short man waved her off and began leaving the scene.

"Okay, whatever..." Agon shook his head, disgusted by the witch's behavior. He wanted nothing more to do with her. "You're a wretched old hag."

The two Shadow Sirens were still within earshot; Beldam had heard his words of insult and reappeared in front of him.

"You dare speak to me in that tone?" She was goaded beyond her limits. "Such coarse words from a weak human like you..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're acting like one. Be fortunate that I didn't choose a more vulgar set of adjectives. Considering that, I'm already saying certain words in my mind."

"**ENOUGH!** I had it with you! Come, Marilyn!"

The large Shadow Siren hovered to her side. They began channelling their magic while glaring at the bald human with strong hatred.

"Let us erase this pathetic creature from our sights. Do not hold back."

"GUH!"

"Oh bother..." said Agon as he positioned himself into a battle stance. "I didn't have anything against them... until now."

He shrugged off his wounds, feeling a surge of adrenaline overwhelm him.

* * *

><p>Not far from the action, Vivian was making her way back to Twilight Town. She had fallen asleep for a short time during her seclusion. Again, the youthful shadow was able to avoid the enemies in the woods using Veil. She was close to the exit when the noises and shouts of combat pierced the otherwise quiet ambience.<p>

Now on guarded curiosity, Vivian warped to the area. She saw her sisters currently dealing with a short, bald human who was more injured than before. A look of alarming stupefaction was evident in her composure.

"My sisters...!" she murmured while watching the fight. "But who is that person? Why are they after him? Whoever he is, things aren't going well for him..."

Meanwhile, Beldam had cast an ice spell that Agon partially dodged. His entire right arm was frozen. He couldn't think about this because Marilyn had summoned a powerful lightning bolt aimed for him. The crippled human barely reacted and evaded the sorcery by diving aside. Just as he recovered, Marilyn brought her large hands up, formed them into fists and attempted a crushing attack. Agon blocked her offense with his glaciated arm: it came at a devastating cost as the attack had destroyed it upon impact.

Agon took a quick glance at this, then back to the two Sirens. "Is that it? Is that the best you can do? I don't need two arms to beat you!"

"Mwee hee hee hee hee, you are rather tough for a puny human," Beldam remarked with hostility. "but it is clear that you cannot take much more. Now, you die!"

The elderly witch performed an incantation directed at Marilyn. The shadow in question became twice her size as a power aura was coursing through her body. She slowly glided toward the one-armed Agon.

"Yes, yes... Unleash your might upon him!" cheered Beldam, obviously pleased by her work.

Marilyn did just that: she clapped her hands on Agon. The attack, being augmented by Beldam's magic, had mortally wounded the human. He dropped down to the ground on his back.

"Guhhh..." she said in what was most likely a victorious manner.

Beldam cackled loudly. "Excellent! Now, finish off this insolent human bug!"

'_Not if I can help it... I'll save you, mysterious traveller._' thought Vivian, having witnessed enough of this display of relentless violence.

The former Shadow Siren set Marilyn's hat on fire. While she and Beldam were distracted, Vivian utilized her Veil ability: she warped to the downed human and teleported him to safety. By the time Marilyn had extinguished the flames, Agon and Vivian were long gone.

"Impossible..." said Beldam inaudibly. She was in awe at the unexpected disappearance of the little human.

Her middle sister looked at her yellow-striped hat sadly. Half of it was burnt off.

**(Okay, this story is basically my personal take on the Shadow Sirens after the events of The Thousand-Year Door. It was implied that all was forgiven, but I say otherwise. If you got this far, then you have a chance to turn back. I can't promise it's going to be good. I'll put effort into this, so expect more in the future.)**

**(Also, there will be events mentioned that took place in another story of mine.)**


	2. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

Agon regained consciousness as he found himself inside a comfy bed. He blinked several times before he had gotten his bearings. Judging by the fireplace and tray full of food and drink on a nearby table, this was the Twilight Town Inn. The young man could have sworn he was just fighting two shady witches in striped hats a minute ago. What had happened?

He felt something strange; the sensation came from his right arm. Agon lifted it, only to see a bandaged spot on his arm socket. A shocked facial expression appeared on him.

"Holy shit, what did I do this time?" he asked himself, very carefully rolling his right shoulder. "I'm missing an arm."

Agon remained on the bed as his mind was racing. He wondered how he had gotten here in the first place. His hunch told him that someone saved him from imminent death. The questions were who, how and why. This was something that would keep him thinking for a long time.

"Who could have done this? I didn't see anyone else except for those two shadowy ghosts that picked a fight with me." Agon delayed himself for a brief moment. A sudden realization occurred to him. "Well, so much for that escort... Guess I won't get my payment now. Hopefully, Cole made it here alive, the dumb jerk. He ought to pay me triple for what I had just gone through."

Fully awake, he carefully removed the blankets and got out of bed. Other than the missing right arm, Agon felt cleaned up and refreshed in comparison to before. Just as he got his left hand on the doorknob, his peripheral vision caught something. He turned to see a strongbox on a dresser. The short man walked to it and picked up the container. When he had opened it, there was a large cache of gold coins that numbered more than a hundred. Agon had also picked up a note with neat handwriting.

* * *

><p><em>Someone by the name of Cole dropped by and left this box. He said it was payment for safely bringing him to Twilight Town.<em>

_I'll be back shortly. I'm just going to the shop to purchase something to help you recover. You poor dear, your arm was shattered clean when I looked over you... Until I come back, please stay in here and wait for me._

_Love, Your new friend Vivian_

* * *

><p>"...Vivian...? You don't mean the - "<p>

Agon stopped himself. If this was who he thought it was, then the ones he encountered earlier were her sisters Beldam and Marilyn. Could this note have been from the bewitching pink-haired Shadow Siren herself? He was in great disbelief.

"Why did she save me?" the bald man murmured. "If those two were her sisters, I don't see any reason for her to do something like this. Aren't they supposed to be a happy family again?"

While he brooded over this, Vivian appeared from the shadows within the inn. Sensing that he wasn't alone anymore, Agon turned around. He jolted in reflex when he saw the Shadow Siren. She was holding a mushroom with a scarlet heart on its head.

'_It really is her..._' he thought in astonishment while studying her appearance.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she said, approaching him closely. "It was a miracle that you were only unconscious since yesterday. If I hadn't been in the area when my sisters attacked you, I wouldn't be talking to you now."

Agon couldn't say anything. He was extremely grateful, but also stupefied that what he had thought was actually true: Vivian the Shadow Siren saved his life. She grabbed his left hand and gently pulled him toward the bed.

"It's best for you to recuperate your strength. I don't want you to get yourself hurt anymore, after what happened." She held out the Life Shroom. "Eat this and your arm will be as good as new."

Without any protest, the one-armed human took the item. He consumed it; his right arm had regenerated back to normal. He gave the purple shade an appreciative smile and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you." Agon affirmed.

"No, you don't owe me anything," replied Vivian, who had returned the embrace. "I couldn't let you die in the hands of my cruel siblings."

"Why did you help me?"

There was an earnest look on his face. The vocal tone he carried was both firm and curious. She let go of him.

"Why would I not?" She, too, became solemn. "Beldam and Marilyn were about to kill you. There was absolutely no way I was going to let that happen."

"And you didn't join in the fun? I thought you three were tight once again." inquired Agon with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh dear, there's a lot to explain. Before we get to that, please tell me your name."

He hesitated for a period of time before telling her. "Agon, and I already know you're Vivian."

"Well Agon, if you would like me to, I'll talk about it."

"Please."

The pink-haired shadow nodded to him as they both sat down on the bed. He gazed at her attentively, eager for the details.

"Let's just say that I no longer consider Beldam and Marilyn to be my sisters," began Vivian. "Here's the abridged version..."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the home of the Shadow Sirens, Vivian was in her room. She looked outside the window and saw the usual permanent crepuscule that was Twilight Town. As much as she wanted to go outside and get some fresh air, Vivian was afraid of her elder sister Beldam finding out that she left the house without permission.<em>

_Their relations had been unstable. Beldam and Marilyn took her back as their sister, but under the condition that no special treatment was to be expected. Things weren't too bad at first; it appeared that all three managed to get along without complications. Then, Beldam reverted to her nasty self when she began to realize that 'plug-ugly ditz' turned her back on them and the Shadow Queen. Along with Marilyn, who simply obeyed Beldam without any real question, she went back to disrespecting and mistreating Vivian._

_In this regard, Vivian was basically under house arrest and was also banned from doing anything for herself unless Beldam approved. The pink-haired siren could have tried to teleport out of the house, but it was too risky: she had been scared into submission. Since the reunion with her two sisters, they had been more hateful than before. She was never given any degree of slack, respect or appreciation._

_Vivian spent just about all of her time locked up inside her bedroom. Boredom and restlessness slowly built up until one day, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out of this mind-numbing prison._

_The young sibling nodded to herself. As luck would have it, Beldam was screaming out her name, probably to point fingers for yet another meaningless mistake she supposedly made. It had gotten old a long time ago._

"_Vivian! You better get down here if you know what's good for you!" the elderly Shadow Siren yelled out, clearly angry about who-knows-what. "You're in a world of trouble for your utter incompetence!"_

"_Uh... Guh!" Marilyn said; both of their voices came from downstairs._

"_I'll speak with you later, Marilyn. I'm calling out that traitorous excuse of a sister! VIVIAN! Don't make me repeat myself again!"_

_No response. Beldam raised her voice even higher, reaching a shrill peak._

"_I said show yourself, you worthless idiot! If you wish to remain as one of us, curb your disobedience and face your punishment like a good little girl!"_

_The pink-haired siren flinched from her loudmouth sister's vocal cords. At first, she reluctantly made her way to the bedroom door. Vivian then halted at the last moment. Her lips were pursed as she shook her head: enough was enough._

_'No, I can't take this any longer, sis,' she thought, a wave of fury threatening to overtake her. 'I'm leaving you both for good. I won't be your personal chewing toy any more.'_

_Shaking with increasing anger, Vivian disappeared through the floor. The only other sister Beldam could lash out at was Marilyn. That was fine by her. She reappeared in the woods of Twilight Trail._

_'What a relief...' Vivian said mentally. 'All this time, they mistreated me without conscious thought. No matter what I did, my sis would still yell abuse and punish me for the stupidest things. Mario never did that to me once... He was quiet, but very kind. I miss him...'_

_This was certainly true; Vivian wanted to be with Mario again. Despite her longing for the red-capped plumber, she felt that things were already improving just by leaving her sisters behind. No more having to put up with that wicked crone Beldam._

_'If only Marilyn didn't venerate Beldam...'_

_Vivian had admitted that her middle sister wasn't so bad, compared to the elderly sibling. Chances were that if Marilyn was capable of thinking for herself, she would realize just how much of a cold-hearted witch Beldam really was. Alas, it was not so._

_The young Shadow Siren observed the area around her. It was calm in the constant nightfall, save for a few Crazee Dayzees, Hyper Goombas and Clefts and the elusive Amazee Dayzee. A small smile was visible on her character. It was already so much better here without hearing her oldest sister's shrieking voice._

"_I feel like looking at the pretty stars. Just need to find a good spot first." Vivian said as she started wandering the dark forest._

* * *

><p>"...and that's my story," she concluded. "Still believe that I'm on good terms with my sisters?"<p>

Agon gave her an earnest and sympathetic gaze. He placed a hand on top of hers.

"Well," the bald human began. "I must say that's quite different from the implied ending of the game involving you and those two. Beldam never really changed?"

"No, she did not," and Agon noticed how bitter Vivian sounded when the name came into play. "I was an idiot for believing her. She and Marilyn had promised me that they were going to be a lot nicer to me. I thought everything was all good at that point, until my sis quickly went back to her old ways."

He shook his head in shame. Losing an arm was nothing compared to what Vivian went through. Paying close attention, he nodded as a way of saying, 'Go ahead'.

"She realized that I had betrayed her for Mario and that I helped him defeat the Shadow Queen. Needless to say, Beldam went all-out on me. It was already so horrible before, but she just became livid with staggering rage. Before I left, my life was hell living with them. My sis always blamed me for everything, even if I was innocent. Every time I tried to defend myself, she shouted over me and bellowed all these various, awful names at me and had Marilyn back her up. It was two-on-one whenever this happened."

Agon said nothing, but simply continued to listen with strong intent.

"This kept going on and on until I just couldn't take it anymore," Vivian went on. "I had to leave them behind, so that's what I did. They're looking for me, I'm sure of that and now I'm positive they'll also want to keep an eye out for you."

"All because I called that hellcat a wretched old hag? But she was acting like one!" Agon blurted out indignantly.

"Well, I definitely agree with you on that," said Vivian, letting out a slight giggle. "but Beldam doesn't like being talked back to or insulted. Whether you meant nothing by it or not, she likes to hold grudges. A prime example would be your previously broken arm."

The young man stood corrected. He cleared his throat as he said, "Yeah... Many thanks for that Life Shroom by the way. Still, you didn't have to."

"But I did anyway. My sisters were about to end you on the spot and I couldn't let that happen." Vivian suddenly glared at him with steadfast concern. "It's one thing for them to target me, but attacking an innocent being like you? That was the final straw."

She pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his body. He did not delay in doing the same as he reciprocated the action.

'_We only met, but already she cares this much,_' though Agon, feeling a rush of affection for the Shadow Siren. '_She deserves far better... I won't let your sisters harm you any further, especially that Beldam._'

Out loud, he said, "So, what does this mean? You're not going back to your sisters?"

"No way. And considering that they were supposed to have renounced their evil ways, the assault on you was unjust. If they give you trouble again, I'll fight by your side. I wouldn't mind some much-needed retribution myself."

"...Well..." muttered Agon as he was both surprised and pleased by Vivian's conviction.

She pulled back from the embrace while still holding him. Tilting her head to stare at the short man, she stated, "Don't try to turn me down. These are _my_ personal choices and I won't go back on them. Like with Mario, I'm with you from now on."

Agon looked back and grinned at the pink-haired ghost. This was pretty much it. He had no words to speak; what could he say right now? He was totally overwhelmed. Vivian flashed a friendly smile directed at him.

"You still need your rest. I'm gonna keep you company while you sleep."

"All right, I'll do that." he said meekly while climbing back inside the bed.

Before he got comfortable, Vivian situated herself in bed and embraced him from behind. He didn't expect that type of 'keeping company'. Shrugging nonchalantly, Agon turned around and hugged her.

"I, uh... I didn't realize - " he started, but Vivian placed a gloved finger on his mouth. The light-brown human was a bit flushed.

"Shh, don't talk now. Just get some sleep and let me keep you warm." the Shadow Siren cooed as she took her hat off and gently threw it on the floor.

Agon felt his entire system relax when she nuzzled him, her soft rosy hair tickling his face. His eyes closed rapidly as he soon slipped into a deep slumber. Vivian held him affectionately before also falling asleep on top of him.

* * *

><p>"It's Vivian's fault, I know it! I had that human in my grasp!" yelled Beldam as she and Marilyn were in Twilight Town at the gate.<p>

"Guh!" said the large shadow, wearing her half-burnt yellow hat. "Guhhh..."

"Oh, who cares about your stupid hat? In case you haven't noticed, that weakling gave us the slip! There's no way he disappeared in that fashion. It has to be that useless sister of ours. She must have done this somehow!"

The elderly shadow growled while bristling with great anger. They hovered through the dark town, headed for their house.

"For this, I'll make sure to personally administer the death punishment on her. She dares disobey me by joining up with Mario, having a hand in defeating our Queen _and_ aiding another worthless human? Unforgivable! She is unworthy of the Shadow Queen's name and our sisterhood!"

Marilyn said nothing, still concentrated upon the state of her hat. Beldam went on with her fits of wild botheration and outrage.

"Oh yes, the insolent worm shall regret this dearly..." she said with an evil grin. "For now though, we must conserve our energy for another day."

As they passed by the Twilight Inn, Marilyn gave a start. She jumped about on the spot, which had drawn Beldam's attention.

"Hmm? What is it now, Marilyn?"

"Guh! Guhhh!" the large Shadow Siren said, motioning to the window of the inn.

"Very well..." Beldam sighed impatiently. "Let's see what sort of mind-blowing phenomenon has gotten to you."

When they both peered through the glass window, the elderly Shadow Siren lurched. On the bed was the dirty human and their disloyal sister, sleeping together peacefully. It was indisputable, because the cherry-red striped hat on the floor had given it away. Beldam looked very horrified; Marilyn seemed transfixed upon the sight.

"Guhhhh..." she said, possibly in an endearing manner. She even had her hands together.

"Concentrate!" screeched the ancient shadow. Marilyn had snapped out of it and faced her sister. "Now we have seen everything. Vivian has chosen to defy us even more by fraternizing with our new enemy. For this, they both must perish. However, this is not the right time. We must wait for the opportunity." Her tone was suddenly calm as she said, "In the meantime, let's go home for now and recover ourselves."

The two Shadow Sirens glided the rest of their way home.

**(Well, here we are. This is the second part to this story. Just so you know, I'm not going down the romance path with my OC, so rest easy. It's just a fast-growing friendship. I'm also fully aware that Vivian is a transgender. No need to tell me. I still think of her as a female, but no disrespect to anyone who likes the original male version.)**

**(I know Beldam isn't _this_ evil, but I'm obviously biased as you can tell. I like Vivian. Marilyn is actually okay, but then there's the whole association link with her oldest sister and all. Boring stuff aside, enjoy.)**


	3. Sisterly Love

**Sisterly Love**

Several hours later, Agon stirred from his peaceful slumber. He had woken up first; Vivian was still asleep as she had her arms around him. The short, muscular man tried to get out of the bed, but he was gently tugged back by Vivian. She tightened her hold on him. Again, he made another attempt to wriggle himself from her embrace.

"...Stay with me..." the snoozing Shadow Siren mumbled as she once again pulled Agon back toward her.

"I just wanted to get something to eat." he replied quietly.

She loosened her grip. "Oh, all right. Don't leave without me, okay?"

After Agon got out of bed, he asked the Innkeeper for some food. The Twilighter led him to the other room and gestured to a tray that had bacon, hash browns and a glass of water.

"Since you stayed two nights, it'll cost you 20 coins." the Innkeeper exclaimed.

"No problems there. Here you go." said Agon, handing him the money.

"Thanks a lot. Enjoy your meal, sir."

The doll-like character went to another room, leaving the bald man and the resting shadow alone. Agon ate his food in peace. When he had finished, he walked over to the bed. Vivian appeared to be sleeping still. He pondered on whether to wake her up or to leave her alone and take a small hike on his own.

Minutes passed by before he made his decision: he didn't want to leave without her. That being done, Agon waited patiently until she was awake. Vivian rose up as she flashed a warm smile at him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you," he said with a nod. "I was about to head out on my own, but after what you said yesterday, it would be a lot less lonely, as well as less dangerous if we both went together."

Vivian picked up her hat and placed it on top of her head. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'll happily accompany you in your trip. Where are we going?"

"To hang out with my two close friends. If it's fine by you, I'd like to introduce you to them. I still can't believe that Beldam would treat you so poorly. She made a promise to be nicer to you and quickly reneged on it. Not only that, but the bitch decided to fight me out of left field and I was nearly murdered until you arrived. When I see her again..."

Agon became angry for a brief moment. He stared at his right fist: having his arm frozen and shattered was a precursor to revenge. A ripple of cool calmness soothed his temper as he gave Vivian an apologetic look. He had lost track of the conversation.

"I am sorry for getting off-topic. It's just that considering you put up with her vicious behavior..." He had faltered in his words.

The pink-haired Shadow Siren clasped his hands. "Don't apologize. It's really sweet of you to be concerned for me and I truly appreciate that. One thing we can both agree on is that my sisters are loathsome, especially Beldam. Even though we only just met, I feel like I can trust you."

She moved her gloved hands, now caressing his face. Agon merely stared at her with a faint pinkish tinge.

"And to reinforce our friendship, I'd love to meet your companions," Vivian continued with a reassuring expression. "When you're ready, we'll go."

The bald-headed man smiled at her. The two of them exchanged a quick heart-to-heart hug before exiting the Twilight Inn.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we must keep them within our sights!" Beldam emerged from the shadows alongside Marilyn. Unknown to Agon and Vivian, the two Shadow Sirens had been eavesdropping on their conversation. It was possible that they were hidden inside the Twilight Inn for some time.<p>

"Guh!" Marilyn grunted obediently.

"I don't know exactly where those two are going off to, but we have to follow them. As soon as they are alone, we ambush them. Understand?"

The thick purple shade nodded. "Guh..."

"Very good. Come, we need to move out!" concluded Beldam before disappearing through the floor.

Marilyn followed suit, putting her Veil ability to good use.

* * *

><p>Vivian and Agon were trekking through the monochromatic area known as the Boggly Woods. It had been suggested by her that the two of them take a scenic route on their way to Petal Meadows. This place was outlandish, yet also picturesque: the black and white trees, grass and foliage were out of this world. The rainbow colored ground was quite a visual sight to behold as well. Boggly Woods was a remote place, but it was also desirable in terms of peace, quiet and solitude.<p>

When the short man told the Shadow Siren about Hooktail, she was taken back.

"She's one of your closest friends?!" said Vivian. "The same Hooktail that terrorized Petalburg, ate the father of Koops and guarded the Diamond Star? We're talking about the gigantic red dragon that hated crickets, right?"

"You are correct," replied Agon in a matter of fact. "What can I say? The fall of the Shadow Queen freed her."

"But I thought she was beaten by Mario and his friends?" she inquired with slight confusion. "Did she survive somehow?"

"You could say that. I found her inside the tower at Hooktail Castle."

Vivian was skeptical as she glanced at Agon.

"I don't believe you." she said.

"I can't blame you for that," he answered casually, shrugging his shoulders. "It would be a lot easier just to show you. Hooktail is incredibly tenderhearted, so don't be surprised if she nuzzles you. She's also a little bit kissy."

"Wow, that's certainly not the same Hooktail Mario told me about..."

Agon chuckled as he said, "I would imagine."

The duo kept their pace until it was decided that a break was needed. They sat down in the center of a circular snow-white flowerbed. The tepid breeze was gusty, emphasized by Agon shivering when he brought his arms close to him.

"Hoo, it's a little chilly in these woods." remarked the bald human.

"I have a solution to your problem." said Vivian as she edged toward him.

She cuddled Agon, shielding him from the cool winds. He leaned against her in return.

"...Thank you."

"Mmm hm hm hm." Vivian let out a string of affectionate giggles. "You're not freezing to death on my watch."

They were comfortably silent as the current of lukewarm air permeated the rest of Boggly Woods. Other than that, the area around them was placid. Their tender moment went on uninterrupted as they snuggled for warmth and love. Vivian softly rubbed his hairless head, which made him complacent. Her hat had been blown off by the constant breeze, revealing her cherry blossom hair. He couldn't help himself in stroking the strands of hair; it felt pleasant in his hands.

"You have such fleecy hair..." Agon commented under his breath.

Vivian had heard what he said. Smiling bashfully, she said, "Tee hee, that's so kind of you to say."

"No, I mean it. You're also adorable. I don't care what your sisters say, I believe you _are_ a Shadow Beauty."

"Do you really mean that?" The purple shadow blushed while a hand was over her mouth.

Agon beamed at Vivian. How could he lie to such a lovely lady like her? It was the truth.

"Yeah, I do. I'm intoxicated by your charm. I envision a powerful friendship between us. Besides, Beldam has nothing on you."

"You're such a considerate person, Agon. Allow me to give you this."

She kissed him on the lips. There was no appropriate description to what the short man's reaction was. His heart beating at breakneck speed, he slightly turned his head away, abashed. Vivian looked at him endearingly.

"I see pink all over your face." she sang with a teasing voice while tickling his chin.

"Oh, man..." he murmured, feeling hugely shy after her unexpected kiss. '_I wonder if Mario felt like this when she first kissed him?_'

The Shadow Siren tittered with mirthfulness before wearing her red striped hat again. Grinning brightly, she held out her hand to the flustered man.

"Come on, let's go meet your friend Hooktail. I'm eager to see her."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, right..." Agon burst out rapidly as he grabbed the gloved hand.

They stood up and resumed walking through Boggly Woods.

"So, tell me about Angel," said Vivian in an eager tone. "You said that she was your other friend."

"That's true. She and Hooktail are my two close companions," the small man began. "Well, Angel is - "

He didn't get to finish the sentence. A massive ice shard was being launched at the two. Just as Agon was able to push Vivian out of harm's way, he had taken the full blow.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!" she said, worried about his condition.

It took a few seconds before he performed a kip-up recovery.

"I'm fine," he responded, grimacing in pain and also quivering. "You're safe and that's what matters here."

"Well, I don't like seeing you risk your own life." There was clear concern and disapproval in Vivian's voice. "We both could have just dodged the attack with my Veil ability."

"That first strike was only the beginning! The both of you shall perish by my arctic hand!" a third voice shouted out.

A loud cackle pierced the air, drawing their attention to the source. It was none other than Beldam and Marilyn. Agon became downright tense as Vivian glared daggers at her sisters.

"Beldam." the pink-haired ghost stated with extreme contempt.

"So I see you two are getting along like best friends," the elderly witch jeered. "I'm here to end all that. If the Shadow Queen was alive now, she would have dealt with you a long time ago. And to think you used to be one of us in the family... Now look at you: you're nothing but an absolute disgrace to her name and to us. Such a pathetic, plug-ugly scumbag."

Marilyn said nothing while staring at her former sister.

"It's you who is the real scumbag," Vivian countered, sick to death of Beldam's general abuse. "All you've done is treat me like dirty garbage. I've tried countless times to please you as I was by your side through thick and thin in the past. It seemed that no matter what I did, you would always make me cry. You never appreciated me in the slightest bit and you were constantly angry at me. You've even physically struck me, your own sister, and I couldn't endure it anymore." She paused for a few seconds before fiercely exclaiming, "I hate you, Beldam."

"Hmm, it's a shame you feel that way, _dear sister_," There was pure sarcasm and disdain in Beldam's voice. "Maybe if you hadn't been such a total failure of a Shadow Siren, I wouldn't have hated you so. There is no one to blame but yourself, you hideous worm. You and that disgusting human can die for all I care."

"Guuuhhhh!" the burly Shadow Siren blurted, on par with the elderly shade.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Agon asserted, defending Vivian and attacking Beldam at the same time. "You're the biggest bitch I've ever encountered in my life. How dare you say those things to your own sister? It's no wonder she left you the first time, what with your despicable personality and blatant favorism."

He was close to being thrown into a frenzy. It had taken all of his willpower attempting to restrain himself from pulverizing the hateful hag and her cohort. Beldam turned to the raging human.

"Why do _you_ care for my worthless sister?" she questioned carelessly. "She is nothing but an idiotic girl who couldn't even complete the simple tasks I gave her. Her incompetence and betrayal is exactly why we lost our Queen to Mario. You shouldn't even be here interfering with our family affairs, so why don't _you_ shut your damn mouth?"

"I swear, you insult Vivian once more and I'll tear you apart with my own hands." said Agon in a deathly whisper. His eyes held an incoming bloodlust just waiting to be unleashed.

"Don't waste my time with your hopeless rhetoric. Marilyn and I would have finished you if it wasn't for that traitor over there. If you still value your life, then I shall allow you one final chance. You leave Vivian here with me while you get the hell out of my sight."

The bald human sneered. "Screw you. She's my friend and I'm not about to sell her out now. Take your proposal and shove it up hard."

Vivian felt an intense fondness for Agon. Mario had been the only other being that stood up for her like this. Now, she was bearing witness to a second person defending her valiantly. The young Shadow Siren glided next to him; she was going to stay by his side indefinitely.

Agon saw this and said to Beldam, "She had every right to leave you. It's obvious that you just don't care, period." He nodded to Vivian, who returned the gesture: they were ready for a fight.

The oldest sister snickered terribly as ice particles formed on her hands. Marilyn began charging her attack power to exceeding limits, the glowing aura appearing on her.

"So be it," Beldam said without remorse. "Allow me to grant you and Vivian your death wish!"

* * *

><p>She started the battle with a swift punch that was frost enchanted, directed at Agon. He weaved to the side and smashed her head with a side elbow. Vivian followed this up with her Shade Fist attack, inflicting fire damage on her elderly sister. Beldam recovered from this and cast a haste spell on Marilyn, who had just finished charging up. The big shadow was a lot faster as she swung her fists left and right.<p>

Vivian sunk to the ground using Veil to evade Marilyn's attacks. Agon got into a boxing stance and avoided every punch by ducking in a timely fashion. She soon became momentarily tired; the 5'3 human unleashed a flurry of rapid body punches at her stomach. He concluded the combo with a mighty right haymaker that sent Marilyn flying across the monochromatic fields.

"Guuuuhhhhhh!" she uttered as her entire figure was sailing through the air. Crashing into a solid tree, she became stunned. Agon sprinted toward her.

Meanwhile, Vivian and Beldam were duking it out, sister versus sister. They used their respective attacks on each other: Vivian with her fire and Beldam using ice. Their moves cancelled upon contact, making their battle evenly-matched for the moment. The elderly Shadow Siren earned an advantage when she slowed down time around them.

Capitalizing on this opportunity, Beldam created a deadly blizzard that rained down upon Vivian. The pink-haired siren had become frozen for a bit until she managed to free herself by conjuring a flaming aura. She hurled a series of homing fireballs; Beldam evaded these using Veil.

"Mwee hee hee hee hee, how futile," taunted the oldest Shadow Siren. "My magical prowess surpasses yours by an exceeding magnitude. You can't win against me."

"Oh yeah? Here's a new trick just for you!" said Vivian as she concentrated upon her pyrokinetic expertise.

Aiming her gloved hands toward Beldam, she began engulfing her in a small flame that became larger and stronger with each second. When it had reached its zenith, Vivian snapped her fingers. The blaze detonated and incinerated the dark witch in a hellacious inferno. The fires extinguished themselves a few seconds later.

"Urrrrghh... not bad," Beldam said, getting up from the powerful attack. "Not good enough however."

She suddenly shrank her young sister to the size of an ant. Vivian peered up to see the massive Shadow Siren giving her a wicked look.

"Now, I will crush you like the pitiful bug you really are."

Even despite her tiny state, Vivian concealed herself in the shadows. Beldam's fist had just missed after doing this. The ancient shade growled in annoyance as she hovered around, trying to find her diminutive sibling.

"Hide all you want," Beldam jeered scornfully. "Eventually, you'll have to come out again and when you do, I'll be waiting."

She was completely oblivious; Vivian had successfully slipped away while still hidden. The fiery siren re-emerged several feet away, her shrunken condition the same.

"I hope this jinx wears off soon," Vivian said, observing Beldam as she searched frantically for the tiny pink-haired ghost. "Agon will be alone for a time until I return to my normal size."

The witch in the blue hat hollered, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Stop cowering in the dark, you rotten sissy!"

She raised her arms in the air and began covering the surrounding ground in a frosted halo.

"I will find you sooner or later... Show yourself, you - "

"Guuuuuuuhhhhhh!"

Beldam turned to the sound of her middle sibling. "What the?!"

Marilyn had abruptly collided with her. The spell was interrupted as the rainbow colored earth was liberated from the wintery blanket. Both were injured and dazed while Agon ran up to them.

"You hit really hard, I'll give you that," he said to the downed Marilyn. "but I can do the same."

Vivian's size reverted; she hovered to Agon and looked over her injured sisters. Beldam and Marilyn had managed to stand up, though they were still staggered. With a smirk, the flaming shadow used her Fiery Jinx on them.

"Waaaaauuuugghhhhhh!" The oldest Shadow Siren screamed at the top of her lungs, running wildly in circles.

"Uh... Guhhh! Guh!" Marilyn was attempting to put out the licking fires with her hat.

This scorching display went on for a while. Eventually, the both of them crashed into each other. The conflagration had weakened and worn itself out. Marilyn seemed spent as Beldam was still struggling to remain conscious.

"Tch... I've underestimated you..." the elderly sister commented, gritting her teeth in grievous pain. "I won't lose to the likes of you just yet."

She shook off her weakened state and quickly glanced at her wounded middle sister.

"Marilyn, I have no further use for you."

Beldam utilized a poison hex on her. The heavyset Shadow Siren writhed in anguish as the toxin was swiftly taking effect. Agon gave the old hag a furious glare while Vivian was petrified with appalling stupefaction.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" yelled the bald-headed man. "You're just gonna kill her off like that?!"

"She is nothing to me now," said Beldam, her tone heartless and void of emotion. "This failure will be my last, I promise you that. I will destroy the both of you by any means necessary. Until then, I must withdraw."

Agon charged forward, only to be greeted by the ground. Beldam had escaped.

**(I'm sure you can tell that everything happens too quickly. Not to mention the character death from out of nowhere. Loads of liberty here. I don't have anything else to say other than that. There will be more to this later on for those of you skimming through this.)**


	4. Her True Colors Revealed

**Her True Colors Revealed**

"Marilyn..." said Vivian as she gazed upon her dying sister.

"Uhhh... Guhhhhh..." the large Shadow Siren groaned, considerably debilitated by Beldam's poison. She managed to look at Vivian and grab her hand.

Agon was silent while he stayed in the background. He donned a blank, grave expression as the two Shadow Sirens stared at each other.

"I can't believe Beldam did this to you," Vivian murmured sadly. "She has no thought for anyone and anything but herself. I didn't want this to happen..."

"...Vivian..."

The pink-haired shade nearly fell over, astonished that Marilyn was actually speaking. She leaned in close.

"Sis..."

Marilyn's grip was slackening; her condition was becoming fatal.

"Are you... okay...?" the middle-aged shadow asked in a gentle tone.

"No, don't talk... You need to conserve your energy." Vivian said, becoming distraught for her sister.

"I... I've always like you," Marilyn admitted in between breaths. "Beldam... she's the ugly... one..."

"Sis... You're going to be okay. Just stop talking, please!"

Vivian felt herself shaking with anguish. Without thinking, she embraced her sister as if to protect her from Death itself. Marilyn returned the hug.

"Uhhh... Promise me... that you'll take out... Beldam." The burly shadow's movements were faint. "She deserves it..."

The young Shadow Siren began crying as she tightened her hold. Marilyn gave her sister a tiny, but genuine smile.

"Vivian... I'm so sorry for... everything. It's too late now, but... you and I..."

Her pulse was just about gone; the magical toxin was ravaging the last of her health. Through forced gasps, she said, "Guuhhhh... good or bad, you and I... will always be... sisters..."

She spoke no more after that. The large shadow had finally expired from the poison. Vivian broke down, total distress washing over her as she quietly wept over the deceased Marilyn. Agon closed his eyes and mourned for the middle-aged Shadow Siren, who was now free of Beldam's atrociousness. She was in a better place.

'_Damn, Beldam would do this to her own family?_' the bald-headed human thought, deeply disturbed by what he had just witnessed. He glanced at Vivian with a solicitous expression. '_I can't stand to see her cry like this. She already had such a hard time with her sisters, but this... It has gotten way out of hand._'

He continued to brood while the grisly death haunted the miasma. For what seemed like an eternity, neither Vivian nor Agon moved away. The sounds of her tears had penetrated the very air as Marilyn's body eventually evaporated into nothingness. Reduced to fits of sniffling, the pink-haired siren stood up. Her red striped hat was being held in her hands. She had her back turned, head bowed down to hide her melancholy complexion.

'_I don't know what to do in this situation,_' Agon said mentally, torn with his indecision. '_I should console her, but she may want to be left alone..._'

He hesitated. The short man contemplated going on ahead. However, it didn't seem right to abandon Vivian at a time like this. What was he to do? His tingling doubt prevented him from taking any action. Finally, he attempted to comfort her. Agon cautiously walked to the grieving Shadow Siren and closed his arms on her.

Uttering no words or noises, she shoved him away and glided off. He sighed as he glanced down at the rainbow earth.

"I thought so. Fine, she could use some time to herself." Agon muttered, watching the emotionally broken Vivian until she disappeared in the distance.

He thrust his hands inside his pockets and headed for Rogueport.

* * *

><p>He was on top of a rooftop within the town square, observing the late afternoon sky. There were many dark gray clouds that covered much of the blue and its sun. Below, the contingent of thieves, bandits, hooligans and travellers went about with their business. Agon thought about the confrontation from earlier against Beldam and Marilyn. He felt some compassion for the strong-armed Shadow Siren, despite having his right arm taken out by her. He had a hunch that she truly didn't seem so bad compared to the vile Beldam.<p>

"That hag killed off her own sister," he said in a low voice. "and she wants us dead more than ever. If I wanted to brutalize Beldam before, I take that back. Now I just want to eradicate her." Agon became silent for a few seconds. He then wore a pondering and somber look on his face. "I wonder where Vivian went off to? Well, she needs to be alone right now, so I better not bother searching for her."

When he had seen the brief interaction between she and Marilyn, he felt bad. The robust Shadow Siren, while simple-minded, struck him as the 'big brother' of the trio, only a sister. He was certain that if Marilyn had stood up to Beldam in the past, she and Vivian would have gotten along. Her slow death left a blameworthy impression on Agon. He traced the recent events all the way back to his first encounter with Beldam and Marilyn in Twilight Trail.

"This all happened because I got involved. If I had just kept my mouth shut and minded my own business... Then again, who's to say that this wouldn't have occurred at some point regardless? I'm conflicted..."

He laid down with mixed thoughts inside his head. It had proven difficult to think clearly as his mental process ran amok: the escort mission, being almost killed by Beldam and saved by Vivian, the second confrontation, and now Marilyn's unexpected fate; it hurt his cranium something awful. Things were even more complicated since these were the same Shadow Sirens from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

Evening arrived with indecent speed when Agon had finally woken himself.

"Maybe Vivian is back at Twilight Town," he said, rolling his shoulders backward. "but like I've already said, it's probably best to leave her alone for tonight. Marilyn's death was all on account of Beldam's true character. I knew she was terrible, but this is an entirely new level of badness."

The bald man climbed down from the roof and landed on the ground. He was about to set off to the west side of Rogueport when his eye caught something.

"...Huh?"

Agon saw a stumpy shadow with a blue striped hat obscuring a head of gray hair. Beldam was hovering toward the green warp pipe close to Professor Frankly's house. He did not know why she was going there, or why she was even here in Rogueport, but he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He wore an impassive grimace of resolution as he began tailing her from a safe distance.

* * *

><p>Back in the Boggly Woods, Vivian contemplated her sister's last words. Even though the two of them hadn't really seen eye-to-eye, she was at least tolerable compared to their old crone of a sister. Deep inside, Marilyn had never genuinely hated Vivian. Even part of her final words were along the lines of recognition, that they had been and would always be sisters. Beldam <em>was<em> undeniably the ugly one.

"She may have been just there, but if anyone should have died, why couldn't it have been Beldam? I'm sorry, Marilyn, you deserved better..." Vivian said in a woeful tone.

What staggered the young Shadow Siren the most was the fact that Beldam heartlessly murdered Marilyn, who had been loyal to her as well as the favorite among the trio. The ancient shadow chose an agonizing method: she utilized a supernatural poison on her while she was heavily wounded. Beldam had escaped right after, leaving Marilyn to die a slow and painful way. Vengeance was in Vivian's mind; she wouldn't relent until she personally ended her evil sister.

"I'm glad you finally realized that Beldam was the monster," the pink-haired ghost said, a little smile amidst her sorrow. "Good going... Don't you worry, I'll avenge you sis. She is going down in red flames of fury. I can't wait..."

From these words, Vivian became encouraged as her depression corroded away. Marilyn's wish would be fulfilled soon, which was to kill Beldam. She was bent on wiping the floor with her oldest sibling. Confidence and purpose within her, the fiery shadow switched gears to Agon.

"Oh dear, I pushed him away when all he wanted to do was comfort me." She looked ashamed while twiddling her fingers. "I have to find him. Maybe he went ahead to Petal Meadows to see Hooktail."

Without any more delays, Vivian used Veil to teleport out of Boggly Woods.

* * *

><p>She scouted the calm plains of Petal Meadows. It was dark out here; the midnight blue skyline was partially cloudy. There were rolling hills, trees and thickets of grass and flowers, but no short, bald-headed human in sight. She saw an enormous red dragoness sleeping nearby: it was Hooktail.<p>

"Wow, she's alive and well," remarked Vivian while taking a quick gander. "He wasn't lying about that part at least... Still, he isn't here."

After concluding that Agon wasn't anywhere in the Petal Meadows, she fell to the shadows and teleported elsewhere.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where are you going?<em>' thought Agon, following Beldam as quietly as he could.

He was inside the Rogueport Sewers. Fortunately, the elderly Shadow Siren didn't seem to notice that she was being stalked from behind. She proceeded further until stopping at a warp pipe. Out of nowhere, Beldam started to rotate her head to the left. Agon rushed up the stairs and hid behind the rusty fence.

'_Shit...!_' he cursed in his mind. Had she caught sight of the short man?

Beldam remained still for a suspended time. She glanced above the stairs, a few centimeters from Agon's position. It was likely that she heard a sound or some type of disturbance. Eventually, she dispelled her suspicions and descended down the warp pipe.

The tanned human rose up in relief. "Too close..."

Agon trailed after Beldam as he leaped through the pipe. He landed and found himself inside an open room with spikes embedded on the stone walls. Two warp pipes were in this area, one of them leading to the Pit of 100 Trials and the other an exit from the place pointed out just now. It was also unusually cold, as though the temperature had dropped below zero degrees celsius.

"Beldam must have gone through that short pipe. If I could recall, I think I may have an idea of where she's going to..."

He approached a wooden sign. It read:

* * *

><p><strong>DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!<strong>

This pipe is the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials! First Attack and Bump Attack badges don't work, so BEWAAAAAAAAAAARE!

* * *

><p>"What a sign. The Pit of 100 Trials..." Agon muttered, frowning as he was probing his mind. The name was familiar... Some moments later, he widened his eyes and made a few reflexive motions.<p>

"The Pit of 100 Trials? Why is she going down there? The place is extremely deep and dangerous with tons of enemies, but the bottom level is the most treacherous of all: Bonetail."

He narrowed his eyes. Was Beldam planning to resurrect Bonetail, the toughest of the three Tail dragons? Could she perform this act of revival? He had never presumed her magic to be that formidable. Nevertheless, an uneasy grimace was present on his face. If that was the intention, then she would be able to destroy everything in sight. All this just to rid of her former sister Vivian, he began to assume that the old Shadow Siren was up to something _much_ worse. Either that, or she just wanted some insurance in her diabolical plan.

"Bonetail," Agon repeated as he stared down the entrance to the void that was the Shadow Queen's dungeon. "We're all in tremendous danger if Beldam does what I think she's going to do. Not to mention the reactions on Hooktail and Gloomtail if they saw their oldest sibling brought back from the dead... She must be thwarted. I'd better get prepared first."

He began marching to the exit. A couple of steps later, he was suddenly blasted by an unrecognizable force that sent him careening to a wall. The power behind it was incredibly strong; it wasn't a fatal blow and yet, it was like a small bomb that exploded upon impact. His vision blurred, but he was able to discern the hunched over Shadow Siren with her blue hat. She had been skulking in the shadows.

Beldam had let out a sinister cackle. "Did you seriously think I didn't detect your presence? I expected this foolishness from a mile away. I admire your persistence, but you'll proceed no further. I can't have a filthy human like you foiling my ultimate stratagem."

"So, you're really going to do it?" Agon flashed a defiant look at the witch. "My guess is that you're still fanatical to the Shadow Queen even though she's been long dead. You've repeatedly fought against Vivian and killed off Marilyn, who was devoted to you. It should have been evident that a sinful bitch like you was plotting something beyond dysfunctional family matters."

"Well, well, you read me like a closed book," said Beldam, clapping her hands sarcastically. "We, the Shadow Sirens, were created by our Queen. In the end, it seems that only I remain among the three. A pity. Two of her pets may no longer serve my Queen, but I shall resurrect her most powerful guardian and use him to destroy you, Vivian and the rest of this hopeless world."

"Figures."

He stood up and, doing his best to resist the overall injury on his body, charged at Beldam with a running punch. She seemed unfazed by this as he was quickly moving in. The provoked brawler made his mark; he was repulsed from an invisible shield protecting Beldam. Agon clutched his rattled arm and shoulder.

"Not this time," Beldam said, crossing her arms while the short man continually struck the magical shell to no avail. "Your futile attacks cannot damage me."

She delivered an icy uppercut at Agon. He was knocked down several feet as his chin was frostbitten. Sluggishly recovering, he kept his distance and glared at Beldam angrily.

"Give it up, you and that insufferable sister of mine have no chance against me. I could play around with you all I want, but I have an undead dragon to reanimate." The ancient shadow was on the edge of the warp pipe connected to the Pit of 100 Trials. She gave Agon a challenging stare. "Try to follow me, I dare you."

With that, Beldam descended the pipe. The injured human guardedly trooped up to the entrance. He extended a finger and saw a ripple in midair. As expected, she had cast a forcefield that appeared to be impregnable.

"Well, she blocked the way down," Agon commented. "but at least I know for sure that she's going through the Pit. I better heal up and try to find Vivian if possible. No way I'm doing this on my own."

He departed the room with his wounds slowing him to a walking pace.

* * *

><p>Back on the surface of Rogueport, Agon sauntered his way to the town square. He must have been underground longer than he had thought, because the sky was a mixture of deep blue and purple. Many of the people wandering around retired for the night. He went inside the inn and ascended to the second floor; he opened the side-door that led to the Toad Bros. Bazaar.<p>

Peering through the window, Agon saw the lights turned off. There was also a sign that said 'Closed'. He shook his head in vexation.

"Splendid," he said, feeling his entire body and mind protest the aching sensation. The frostbitten skin on his chin was a rather grotesque texture of red, blue and black. "I need a pick-me-up and the store is closed. Oy..."

He returned to the inn, paid the owner for a nightly stay and got into a bed. It wasn't easy to rest, let alone slumber due to the general injury upon him. It was some time before he became indubitably frustrated with the struggle.

"Man! No use forcing myself to sleep, not while I'm like this." Agon pointed out. He instead decided to stay up and go outside.

He began descending the stairs, only to miss the very first step and tumble all the way down. Now the bald-headed man was more hurt than ever. It was extraordinarily fortunate that he hadn't broken his neck in the process. Quietly swearing and suffering, he carefully brought himself up.

Agon exited the inn to see something that surprised the lights out of him. A couple of feet in front of him, Vivian was there, but someone else was with her. This being was about nine feet tall, had the appearance of a golden yellow fox and wore a full body silver cloak with an attached hood and a dark gray scarf. It also wore visible purple gloves with gold shield symbols and a pair of black pants.

"...Angel...?" Agon mumbled while his vision swayed left and right.

Upon closer inspection, it was definitely her. It was the Digimon (who was an independent Renamon and presently in her ultimate form as Magimon) he had met as far back as the Palace of Shadow in Gloomtail's room. A groggy, but pleased expression wrote itself on his visage. He could only assume that she and Vivian somehow met up with each other along the way. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, he turned around and set off for the inn once again.

The Digimon known as Angel suddenly sensed Agon and faced him. With a smile, she began to walk toward him. Vivian followed behind, who was also happy to have found him at last.

"Hey, Agon!" the vixen called out as she waved at him.

"I'm not here..." he murmured inwardly, not paying any attention to where he was going.

"I've been looking for you all evening!" said Vivian in a relieved tone. She was rapidly hovering toward the young human with her arms out. "I'm sorry for pushing you off earlier. Come over here and give me a hug, dear."

Agon kept moving until he was literally greeted by the door. He stood rigid, muffling in a scream that was attempting to respond to the new pain. Both Angel and Vivian winced at the sight.

"Careful there. Are you okay?" the cloaked fox asked.

He gave them a thumbs-up gesture without facing them. "Just dandy. I've never felt better in my life."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am." Agon finally made eye contact with the two females. They were revolted by the appearance of his damaged chin. "Hey, how's it been?"

"Well, compared to you, I'm fantastic." Angel scrutinized his health condition and questioned him in concern. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Oh, don't worry. I just got into a bit of trouble. I'm all right."

She gave him a steady look of dubiety. It was obvious that she didn't believe him one bit. The suspicious expression upon Vivian indicated that she wasn't buying it either. Agon shrugged, the grimace from the tiny movement pretty much giving away his injuries.

"Okay... I'm in severe pain," the small man said truthfully. On cue, a surge of uncontrollable dizziness flooded him. "I'm in pain, pain, pain..."

A few seconds passed before he plopped down onto the ground. Clearly in a giddy stupor, he laughed while saying, "I don't want to go to bed right now. I'm not tired. Let me just stay up another ten minutes... Ha ha hah owww..."

He made involuntary, comedic noises before succumbing to unconsciousness. Vivian and Angel gazed at him with sincere worry.

"He doesn't look well," said the Shadow Siren with an anxious edge. "I have a pretty good idea on who might have inflicted these wounds. First things first, we need to help him."

"He's had worse, but I always hate seeing him like this," the nine foot vulpine commented, carrying the motionless human in her arms. "Come on, let's get inside."

Together, they entered the Rogueport Inn.

**(Bah, I'm terrible with death scenes. And don't even ask me where the Renamon OC came from. It was meant to be an unforeseen accident. I really need to work on the dialogue... Well, here you go nonetheless: the fourth chapter.)**


	5. Outfitted for Danger

**Outfitted for Danger**

The following morning, Agon had steadily stirred into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that all of his wounds were healed again. He swiftly rubbed his chin, expecting to touch the malformed and frostbitten skin. That, too, was gone as the short man felt nothing but warm, regular flesh. He was alleviated; it was certain that someone (and he had a great idea of who it was) had been responsible for this fast recovery.

He tried to move until seeing that he was on a bed covered by quilts. That was not all as he was also sandwiched between Vivian and Angel. They had their arms on him, as if to prevent him from escaping unrestrained. There was practically no room to shift anywhere.

"Isn't this a sight..." he remarked, a rosy tint appearing on his face cheeks. "Why am I always in these types of settings? Now I can't even move, though I admit this is rather comfortable."

He couldn't complain: he had an attractive Shadow Siren and a lovely vixen holding him in place. For many minutes, Agon enjoyed his snug position within the warm bed. He then remembered yesterday's events and began rousing the two females awake. It took a few attempts before they moved about.

"Ah, it looks like you were the first to wake up," Angel observed as she was in her rookie form. "I'm glad you're healthy once again."

"Yeah, thanks for patching me up. I appreciate it." replied Agon gratefully.

To his surprise, the Renamon shook her head. "Actually, it wasn't me this time."

"Oh?" He cast a perplexed gaze at her.

Agon received his answer when the delightful siren embraced him from behind.

"It was me," said Vivian. "I used an Ultra Shroom on you. How are you feeling?"

"Incredibly refreshed. Thank you for healing me." he said in a kind tone.

"Aw, it was no problem. I didn't want to see you injured any longer than I had to." After a quick squeeze from the hug, she released him. "What happened yesterday? How come you were beaten up so badly?"

"I would like to know that as well," Angel added, eyeing the small human curiously. "Care to tell us the deal behind your lonely endeavor?"

Agon nodded as he faced the two. His expression became profound when he collected his thoughts together. There was new information to be told, especially in regards to the ancient Shadow Siren and her scheme.

"Sure. It went down like this..." he started, recalling the events in his mind.

He informed his friends of Beldam being sighted in Rogueport, that he had followed her all the way to the room leading to the Pit of 100 Trials. Going into detail, the bald man also mentioned the exchange of words between he and the old crone. When the retelling was concluded, Vivian appeared rancorous while Angel was lost in thought.

"Beldam..." the young Shadow Siren seethed. "I should have known she was accountable for hurting you."

"I also fell down the stairs." Agon said, plain and simple.

Angel and Vivian cast an inconvenient glance at the young human. The fox Digimon very lightly scratched her left arm.

"There's that too." the purple shade agreed. One could imagine a sweat drop moment here. She went back on topic. "If Beldam _is_ making her way through the Pit of 100 Trials, then we have to stop her. The whole idea of my horrid sister bringing back Bonetail is way too fearsome to even think about."

"You said it. Only problem is, Beldam generated a forcefield around the warp pipe entrance. I don't think your Veil specialty will work against it. It may be impassable." explained Agon, frowning in exasperation.

The slender fox chuckled softly; she had taken this fact as a challenge. Agon and Vivian focused their attention on her.

"Well, I could easily take care of that," Angel exclaimed confidently. "This Beldam character may be adept in magic, but it is child's play compared to what I'm capable of."

"Nice. You'll join us then?" he asked in wonder.

"Count me in, my friend." She smiled warmly at him. Turning to Vivian, Angel said, "I'm looking forward to our time together. If you trust Agon, then you can also trust me."

The Shadow Siren contemplated the Digimon for a moment. With an endearing giggle, she said, "Let's go for it."

All three of them uttered noises of acknowledgement. Angel left to check up on Hooktail, leaving the other two alone. Agon glanced at Vivian, still on guard after Marilyn's death from yesterday. He was suddenly timid as he tried to coat over his mistake.

"Hey, I apologize for what I did," he began, but the purple shade interjected him.

"It's okay. I know you had good intentions," she said as her expression was apologetic. "I'll miss Marilyn, but at least she's resting in peace from Beldam. I made a promise to her that I would take out that mean witch. With you and Angel, I think that'll be possible."

"Yeah... Are you excited for it? After all, this could be the last time you'll ever have to deal with your inhumane sister. I detect an incoming final battle."

Vivian glared at him determinedly, and Agon could tell that she was dying to confront Beldam. "Like you wouldn't believe it. It's nearly time to end this once and for all. That old crone has mistreated me repeatedly, killed off Marilyn and tried to kill us both. I would have been content with just leaving her until yesterday and because of that, there's no going back. I may finally be free for good..."

She ignited bright red flames from both of her hands. It appeared that the Shadow Siren was ready to do this thing. Agon stared at her for a time. He nodded, content by this newly-found confidence.

"And when that happens, Marilyn will smile upon you for the first time on her own volition," he said. "The burden will forever be gone..."

Vivian agreed and then explained their next step. "The Pit of 100 Trials is a hazardous place. I would strongly recommend making preparations for the journey. Let's drop by the shop in the Rogueport Sewers. It may be expensive, but it's one of the only sources of Ultra Shrooms. The place should also have Life Shrooms, just in case things get hectic."

Emphasizing the word 'hectic' in a certain manner, she gave him a mixed look of amusement and reproach. Her hands were on her hips. Agon attempted to appear innocent, though he knew well it was mainly due to his occasional impulsiveness.

"What's that all about?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulders. "So I'm a bit crazy in a fight, big deal. I agree with getting organized, so let's get to this store. I've got plenty of coins."

And so, the duo went to the Deepdown Depot. Stocked up with many Ultra Shrooms, Life Shrooms and green heavy armor for the bald man, they returned to the surface.

"Do we really need this many?" asked Agon as he inspected the inventory. "You weren't exaggerating about the prices."

"Trust me, the cost is worth it," replied Vivian, carrying half of the items. "You obviously have never been inside the Pit of 100 Trials. Chances are that by the time we get to the bottom level, Beldam will have resurrected Bonetail. We need everything we can get."

He pursed his lips; that was perfectly true. He recalled attempting the optional dungeon in the video game, only to give up at approximately the lower eighties. It was stated by some that Bonetail was actually tougher than the Shadow Queen. This was debatable, yet both bosses were difficult in their own right.

"Well, I still need a weapon. Melee combat can only get me so far." Agon pointed out as he gestured with his empty hands.

The bald-headed man brooded over his predicament. He let out a gasp while raising his finger upward.

"I know where to get some. I won't be long, Vivian." he said before running off to the east side of town.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere without you or Angel." the purple shadow answered with a smile.

Some moments later, Agon came back equipped with a few new toys: a rail driver (Disintegration Beam Mk1) with limited ammo, a shoulder-held minigun (Whirlwind) that slowly heated up overtime and brass knuckles (Tenderizer). He had just paid a visit to Garf, the Craw brother of Gus. He ran a small-scale firearms operation, which was where and how Agon obtained the new gear.

"Hopefully, this will make things a little easier for us. I don't have fancy special powers or super-duper abilities out of this world, so I must rely on tools to aid me. I'm also totally broke." Agon commented, holding the Whirlwind with his right arm.

"Looking really good though," said Vivian while she quickly peered at the armored man. "Yeah, just punching your way through isn't going to work this time. It would be suicide. The enemies inside aren't too bad at first, but it'll get much tougher the deeper we progress."

"I believe you. Where's Angel?"

"Right behind you." a third, familiar voice said.

Sure enough, the Renamon herself materialized upon those words. She wore her dark-purple hood, scarf and gloves. Her icy blue eyes scanned the pair.

"Judging by the equipment you've got, I take it that we're about to move out?"

Agon and Vivian nodded. Angel folded her arms with a readying expression.

"Cool, lead the way. I have never been to this Pit of 100 Trials. Will either of you explain it to me as we travel?"

"No problem. Let's go now." said Vivian as she steered the other two into the Rogueport Sewers.

* * *

><p>The trio navigated the subterranean section of the city, telling the Digimon about the Shadow Queen's dungeon. They soon reached their destination: inside the chilly room with the warp pipe leading to the Pit.<p>

"Okay, I didn't know that much," said Agon, his face lined with surprise. "The Pit of 100 Trials was the Shadow Queen's creation?"

"Mm-hmm, and she basically filled it with numerous minions and creatures," said Vivian as she further explained the origins. "The place was used as a huge prison for anyone that the Queen didn't like. Bonetail was tasked with guarding the Pit and the few unfortunate ones thrown into his chamber suffered the most." She looked at Agon and added, "That undead dragon was her strongest pet. Beldam mentioned two others."

"Hooktail and Gloomtail." the short human stated automatically.

"Yeah, you knew that part?"

He grunted in confirmation while grinning. "Of course. I'm friends with them."

"Seriously? That's rather hard to take in... I saw Hooktail at Petal Meadows while I was looking for you, but Gloomtail as well?" said Vivian dubiously.

Angel backed him up as she stepped in.

"No, he's telling the truth," exclaimed the hooded vixen. "I was with him when he introduced me to the two Tail dragons. They're very kind and pleasant in person. This occurred a long while ago, so your skepticism was anticipated."

"I know it sounds untrue," Agon went on. "but we're not making this up. It's not the best time to be discussing this. If you want, we'll give you the full scoop after this whole ordeal with your witch of a sister."

The pink-haired siren tilted her head slightly. She was carefully considering the idea while gazing at the two cynically. After all, anyone was able to say that he or she befriended two mythological beasts of fantasy. Vivian nodded after a bit of time.

"Sure. I'd love that," she said with a tone of approval. "Sounds like you already knew that all three Tail dragons were once her pets."

"Oh yeah, and somehow, both Hooktail and Gloomtail survived the battles against Mario. You would know because you accompanied him. He would have told you about Hooktail and you fought alongside him against her brother."

"True... It should be an intriguing story. I'm eager to listen to it once this is done." Vivian flashed a cordial smile at Agon. She became serious right after and said, "The Pit of 100 Trials. Are we all ready to go?"

Both Agon and Angel answered positively, verifying their dedication to the upcoming battles.

"Thanks, you two," the Shadow Siren said appreciatively. "Here we go!"

"Hold up." the Digimon said, approaching the warp pipe entrance.

She concentrated for a few seconds before using Diamond Storm to destroy the forcefield conjured by Beldam. Angel motioned to the pipe with a paw.

"After you."

Vivian went first and descended to the Pit of 100 Trials. Just as Angel was about to do the same, Agon spoke up.

"If you can, try not to evolve higher than Kyubimon," he said concisely. "Save your energy for Beldam and Bonetail or when things get very dicey."

"You got it." She then added in a slightly reproachful voice, "And make sure you don't get _too_ courageous during the fight. You tend to become somewhat uncontrollable at times."

"Right."

The Renamon held out her paw to Agon, who clasped it. Together, they followed after Vivian through the warp pipe.

**(Basically an intermission section. There will be a ton of action in the next two chapters. For anyone who has read up to this point, you still have a chance to run. Someone is going to die quite soon and you know who it is. I apologize in advance if I offended fans of Beldam or possibly Marilyn. If you like Vivian, then everything should be okay there.)**

**(With that crap out of the way, read at your own discretion.)**


	6. Through the Pit

**Through the Pit**

The trio had fought their way through the first few floors of the ominous dungeon. Like the traditional progressive scale, it started off easy, but would steadily climb up in difficulty. Their enemies in this set consisted of Gloombas, Spinias, Spanias, Dull Bones and Fuzzies. Nothing to be worried about. The only way to proceed was to defeat the enemies in each floor. This would unlock a warp pipe that led to the next level. After getting through the first section, there was the grinding matter of doing the same thing ninety-eight more times.

They had made it to the tenth floor with ease. Taking this moment to rest briefly, Vivian opted to reveal more information on the Shadow Queen.

"Since you're aware that the three dragons were once her pets," she started. "I should tell you this: my sisters and I were created by the Shadow Queen."

"Well, I somewhat knew that," Agon replied as he examined his Whirlwind minigun. "Beldam blabbed about being the only remaining true Shadow Siren or whatever."

"That's no surprise. You know, sis has always been devoted to the evil entity. She was favored the most and highly regarded out of the three of us. After the thousand years had passed, Beldam vowed to resurrect her. She used the X-Nauts as part of her plan in order to retrieve the seven crystal stars. At the time, I was helping her out alongside Marilyn. She succeeded the moment that Sir Grodus woke up the Shadow Queen."

Angel listened silently, her blue eyes set upon the pink-haired siren. Agon grunted as he understood; some of this was information clearly addressed in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

"I'm glad I was on Mario's side in the end," Vivian went on. "After the Shadow Queen's defeat, Beldam took it really hard and ran off. When Mario returned home, she and Marilyn promised me that they weren't going to be mean to me anymore, but obviously, that was short-lived. The time that Beldam actually _tried_ to be nice, I'll never forget that..." The youthful Shadow Siren appeared downcast when she said that. "Now here we are, pursuing my sister through this massive, scary Pit filled with endless monsters. It had to come to this at some point."

There was a short, but intense silence in the room.

"Beldam has lost it entirely..." Agon said. "She's going out of her way to undertake her personal agenda in finding Bonetail's remains and reviving him. All this effort just to wipe out you and I, your sister made it clear on her death threats. I estimated that she formulated this specific part of her scheme in secret, and it makes you ponder on what Beldam's true intentions are."

The shadow in the red hat nodded gravely.

"You have a lot of good points. Knowing sis's obsession, she might be planning to continue the Shadow Queen's work. With Bonetail, she'll easily succeed with flying colors. We've got to stop her from doing that."

"No questions there." Angel stated in agreement.

"I'm ready to move out. Just say the word." Agon said, gripping his shoulder-mounted weapon.

And so, Vivian and her friends pressed forward. They navigated the next ten floors: their adversaries were Paragloombas, Clefts, Pokeys, Dark Puffs and Piders. These creatures were a step-up to the beginners, but it was still quite easy overall. Their supply of Ultra and Life Shrooms were untouched. The company arrived at the twentieth floor; they had settled on using every tenth floor as a resting checkpoint. Coincidentally, no enemies were present on each tenth floor.

"Not so bad." the hooded Renamon commented. She had her eyes closed in brief meditation.

"Oh, these levels are quite simple to get through, but after about halfway, it will get more difficult from there. Enjoy this walk in the park while you still can." warned Vivian, idly kindling a small flame in her right palm.

Agon, who was sitting down on the clammy ground, once again inspected his Whirlwind minigun. The ammo was infinite, but he had to be careful not to hold down on the trigger for too long. Overheating during the middle of a fight was detrimental to success. He stood up.

"We've been all right so far," he said gently. "Our healing items are stacked."

Vivian flashed a cautious grin. "Let's hope we can keep it that way."

After this rest period, Agon, Angel and Vivian descended to the next level below. From the twenty-first to twenty-ninth floors, they encountered this next array of enemies: Spikey Gloombas, Bandits, Lakitus, Spinies, Bob-ombs and Boos. A few of them managed to put up a bit of a resistance, but the trio was still able to dispatch the enemies. Some of the Bandits dropped a few Ice Storms upon death. They made a pit stop at the thirtieth floor.

"Eh, I got banged up slightly," said Agon, showing off his left forearm. There were a couple of fresh scratch marks. "Those guys dressed up like Shy Guys play dirty."

"They're Bandits, what did you expect?" said Vivian as she twirled her right gloved finger around, creating tiny, fiery rings. "At least we didn't get hit by the Bob-omb explosions."

"True that." The small armored man addressed Angel. "Are you hurt?"

She was performing a series of kicks and other strikes. Without halting, Angel said, "I'm okay. It'll take more than a few sneak attacks from those ghosts to get by me." She gave him a fond smirk. "Thanks for asking."

"What about you, Vivian? Are you okay?" inquired Agon, facing the Shadow Siren.

She chortled triumphantly and shot a sideways glance. "I'm still in one piece. I appreciate your heartfelt concern."

He sighed in content; everyone was in tip-top shape. After another leisurely break, all three advanced to the next level. Floors 31-39 contained Dark Koopas, Hyper Clefts, Parabuzzies, Buzzy Beetles, Shady Koopas and Flower Fuzzies. There was a little more difficulty here than in the last set of floors: the rock monsters with their charge abilities and the Buzzies with their rather high defense. Fortunately, they managed to keep their stock of Ultra Shrooms the same. During a few fights, Vivian tugged Agon to safety in the shadows with Veil. Angel, being faster than the both of them, evaded and countered the enemy attacks with Power Paw or Diamond Storm. They kept going until halting at the fortieth level with minor injuries.

"You're wonderful for those slick moves," remarked Agon, his green armor slightly battered. "I don't think I've ever been in the shadows before. It's really dark down there."

"Just how I like it," said Vivian with a figurative wink. "Get used to it since the creatures are beginning to give us a challenge. We should stay on guard."

"Yeah..." The bald-headed human looked precarious. "I may be bold, but I have to admit that I'm a bit scared... We're digging ourselves in deeper and deeper. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Angel. I'll die first before losing my friends..."

The two females went over to him and hugged him. They were touched by his sincere concern for his companions.

"Don't worry about that. We'll protect each other," said the rookie Digimon assuredly. "You already know my capabilities."

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere," Vivian added. "There's nothing wrong with admitting that you're afraid. And hey, if things get hot, I'll pull you in the shadows. There's no reason for you to get needlessly injured for us."

"That I have to concur with." Angel gazed at Agon firmly. "You have an iron nerve, but you also have friends that care for you. Don't be so reckless with your well-being. Besides, you aren't alone anymore."

The light-brown human stared at his minigun, and then toward the two. He became filled with certainty by these words and nodded understandingly.

"You both are right," he exclaimed. "Well then, let's keep going. Sorry for that concise bout of weakness back there."

The young Shadow Siren held his hands. She answered him with a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay. You had to get it out of your system. Better now than later, if you ask me. Onward to Beldam."

Finally, they continued through floors 41-49. This set of enemies included Dark Paratroopas, Bulky Bob-ombs, Lava Bubbles, Poison Pokeys, Spiky Parabuzzies and Spike Tops. Things were moderately tough as the hostiles started having higher stats as well as stronger attack patterns.

The Spikies had proven to be a sticky encounter; their high defense was formidable. Vivian's Fiery Jinx proved effective while Agon either delivered leaping uppercuts to the airborne beetles or, if their wings were gone, flipped them over and stomped on their exposed bellies. Angel held back and demolished the other additional enemies: she did so by transforming into Kyubimon, her champion evolution. The trio managed to get to floor fifty, having suffered some damage.

"Are you both holding up?" asked Angel, who was in the form of a nine-tailed fox.

"I think so..." said Vivian as she used an Ultra Shroom on herself. "I got hit by one of those volatile Bob-ombs."

Agon nodded silently: the condition of his armor had deteriorated. His face bled and was somewhat charred while he limped on one leg. The charming shadow held out another Ultra Shroom and tried to give it to him.

He shook his head. "No, conserve it. I'll be fine."

"I don't think so," she retorted with worry. "You need this. Come on, take it and fix yourself up."

"I can handle this pain."

"That doesn't matter, please use this Ultra Shroom. You're hurt and it's only going to get even harder from here."

Vivian's expression was that of stubborn distress for Agon. He gave in and consumed the mushroom, which had rejuvenated much of his strength. Angel grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing eye contact. Her frigid eyes glowered at him.

"You and your tough guy routine." she said, half-exasperated and half-concerned. Her gaze pierced right through his brown eyes. "At least try to be less gratuitous."

"All right, all right, sheesh..." the short human muttered defensively. He turned to Vivian. "How far are we?"

The Shadow Siren pressed a finger to her cheek and checked the sign on the wall. "Halfway to one-hundred."

"Only halfway? Oh boy, it's far from over. How many Ultra Shrooms do we have left?"

After a swift inspection, Vivian stated, "There's still quite a few remaining. We have the Life Shrooms in case we take too much damage."

"Well then, we have to be on top alert," said Angel with a casual gesture of her right paw. "It's certain that our enemies will not be pushovers any more. Vivian, does your Veil specialty work on more than one?"

"Not as far as I know. I can only take one other person with me. I could experiment." the purple ghost answered.

"I was merely curious. We should keep moving in any case."

Agreeing to that statement, the three of them pushed their way into the next several floors. From levels 51-59, there were Badge Bandits, Ice Puffs, Dark Boos, Red Chomps and Moon Clefts. Progress was slow due to the increasingly difficult enemies. Fortunately, the Badge Bandits had dropped some goodies for the party of three. What were these items? This included a few Shooting Stars, a Boo's Sheet, two Ultra Shrooms and a plethora of gold coins (and we're talking a _lot_ of money here). Vivian, Agon and Angel made it to floor sixty after some effort.

"Those thieves were loaded. At least luck decided to give us a helping hand that time." said Agon, pleased by the spoils of battle.

"We'll definitely need it," Vivian pointed out. "The Boo's Sheet will prove useful for dodging attacks. Keep that in your inventory. I'll hold onto the Shooting Stars." The ghost-like shadow flashed a smirk at him. "What did I tell you? The Pit of 100 Trials is a dangerous place to venture through. It's pretty neat that we made it this far relatively unharmed."

"Of all places, it had to be here." Annoyance was on the bald human's face. "Beldam has chosen to make this more difficult for us. How is it that she didn't have to fight these monsters?"

"Oh, I bet she _did_ have to take them on. My sister just had a head start during the time we spent preparing back at Rogueport. I'm not too worried, because if she plans to resurrect Bonetail, she'll need some time to perform the incantation. We could make it to her yet."

Agon seemed satisfied with this response. The Kyubimon peered over the two, her cerulean eyes glowing calmly in the dark. Her idle mannerisms indicated that she was ready to proceed some more.

"Well, I'm game." he affirmed eagerly.

"Sweet! Whenever you're ready." said Vivian with a spirited demeanor.

Having recuperated their energy, the trio advanced further down the Pit. From floors 61 to 69, the opponents were Dark Lakitus, Sky-Blue Spinies, Dry Bones, Dark Wizzerds, Frost Piranhas and Dark Craws. As usual, they possessed a strong offense. These enemies also took a while to kill, noting the Dark Craws in particular for their tough guy health. With their combined teamwork, Vivian and her allies were able to get through the powerful creatures and descend to the seventieth floor. They were nearly three-fourths deep within the Pit of 100 Trials at this point.

"Wow, this friggin' dungeon goes on forever!" Agon blurted out with a prickle of irritation. "It doesn't help that every room has the same exact appearance, just a different foe to fight."

Angel surveyed the interior. Apart from the exit warp pipe, the entrance warp pipe, the blank treasure chests and the indented sign on the wall indicating the current floor, he was correct. When she had spoken, the undertone was a little weary and vexed.

"I wonder just how far in are we? It repeats over and over again. This has gotten exhausting after the last handful of floors."

"I know... The repetitiveness is getting to me as well," agreed Vivian, placing a hand over her forehead. "and I've been here once with Mario." Although worn out from the countless fights so far, she was still committed in her primary mission. "We mustn't give up. As long as my sister lives, I won't stop pursuing her through this gigantic dungeon."

The tanned human nodded despite being winded. He shifted his attention on Angel, who, in comparison to the other two, appeared to be well in this ongoing, arduous quest.

"Would you kindly evolve to your ultimate form?" he requested. "It's getting far more difficult to vanquish our enemies, and I'm positive that isn't going to change one bit. Vivian and I will require your assistance more than ever."

The champion Digimon beamed at her companion. "I was about to do that, actually. Since you asked so nicely..."

She focused for a few moments: an orange aura enveloped her, which had lit up the entire room. When the dazzling light dissipated, Angel became Magimon, one evolution level higher than the last. The fully cloaked kitsune took out a large two-handed staff enchanted with blue flames. Through the thick hood, a collected and energetic look was present on her normally stern visage.

"This should give you two an ample advantage," she explained. "I have some lethal magical enchantments of my own and I can also utilize healing and protective spells. You'll be able to conserve your recovery items as long as I am able to maintain this form." As an important reminder, she added, "If I sustain too much damage, I'll revert to my previous forms. Otherwise, everything should be fine."

Agon gave Angel a nod of respect. Vivian seemed amazed by this transformation as her mouth was agape.

"Wow! You can do that? Who or what are you?" the Shadow Siren questioned in awe.

The nine foot sorceress chuckled. "I'm from the Digital World. As you can clearly see, I'm able to evolve to stronger forms. It takes some time, but since I'm a wild Digimon, I don't need the assistance of a Tamer to help me Digivolve. Some Digimon, tamed or not, are unfriendly." She winked at Vivian. "I'm on your side."

"Well, that sounds impressive," Vivian said, trying to understand what Angel was talking about. She was nonetheless encouraged by this. "Something tells me your skills will soon be put to the test with the enemies further down. It's great to have you on board."

The pink-haired siren turned to Agon. "You have a lot to talk about. I'm interested in listening to your story after we find and punish Beldam."

"I don't know... I mean, it's rather boring with loads of redundant details..." he began.

Vivian folded her arms. "You're not slipping your way out of this. If you try to get away from me, I'll simply drag you with me to the darkness and _make_ you tell me."

The short man shook his head and slapped a palm on his face. He already experienced that type of situation with Angel. With the vulpine Digimon, it was very hard to get away from her because of the sixth sense and telepathic aptitude she had. Vivian saw his irked expression and giggled playfully.

"Relax, you can tell me on your own terms. I'll be willing to listen when you feel you're up to it."

"Yes, and now that it's settled, shouldn't we be progressing down the Pit?" Angel advised as she shuffled her feet lazily.

"You're right, we gotta keep going. Come on."

Vivian and her two friends descended the pipe to the next floor. Levels 71-79 were tougher than the rest of the previous floors: their enemies were Wizzerds, Dark Koopatrols, Phantom Embers, Swoopulas and Chain Chomps. Like the Dark Wizzerds from the sixties, they had different magical properties. Their most irritating one was their ability to duplicate themselves. The Dark Koopatrols were equipped with heavy armor that greatly resisted Agon's minigun. As a hard counter, he did not hesitate in switching to the Disintegration Beam Mk1 and using it against the armored turtle.

As for the Chain Chomps, their attack and defense was formidable: Angel took care of them by creating lasers that penetrated their metallic exterior. Vivian and Agon busied themselves with defeating the additional enemies that joined the fray. Their easiest (and this wasn't saying much) opponent was the batlike creature, Swoopula.

They powered on until reaching the eightieth floor. They were drawing closer and closer to Bonetail's chamber with each set of floors. The onslaught of enemies so far had significantly exhausted all three as they were relieved to stop and rest. Injuries were minimized from Angel's restoration specialty; she further reduced the trauma thanks to her ability to cast a protective shield on herself or her allies.

Like all the other tenth floors, a little conversation took place.

"Phew... I can't believe we're in this deep," Vivian remarked as the ultimate Digimon was channelling a rejuvenation spell on her. "Agon and I wouldn't have been able to get this far if it wasn't for you, Angel."

"Think nothing of it. I'm here to protect you from any type of danger." replied Angel in a pleased tone.

"Thank you for that."

An amiable smile appeared on her partially concealed furry face.

"What are friends for?"

Agon, who had used an Ultra Shroom on himself from been smoked by the Phantom Embers, approached the two. He donned a grimace of concern for Vivian.

"You took a beating back there. Are you okay?" he said gently.

The Shadow Siren grabbed his left hand, squeezing it in the process.

"I'll be fine. I'm so grateful for your thoughtful nature." she said.

"We're near our goal." He seemed fired up by saying that. "I'd say we give your sister hell for making us have to go through these trials. What do you say?"

Vivian nodded; there were no arguments there. It was _way_ too late to turn back now.

"How about you, Angel? I hope you didn't get hurt either..." questioned Agon with anxiousness.

"I've had worse. And I can heal myself too, so no worries." the fox Digimon said softly.

"Good to hear..."

They had their rest and relaxation before moving down to combat floors 81-89. Their foes consisted of Spunias, Dark Bristles, Arantulas and Piranha Plants. Out of this particular selection, the Dark Bristles were the most threatening of all.

They were gray rock creatures with spikes all over their bodies. Because of this, getting close to them was impossible. Fire (apart from Vivian's Fiery Jinx, which inflicted piercing damage) and bullets did next to nothing while the aggressiveness of the Dark Bristles prevented Agon from firing his rail driver. Angel had aided her two friends by crushing these rock-types with her mind. The rest of the enemies were stronger and harder to kill than before, which was to be expected.

With a lot of effort required, the trio finally trudged their way to the ninetieth floor. Just one more series of levels before they confronted Beldam and possibly Bonetail, if the old hag successfully revived him somehow. This time, everyone was wounded: even Angel's abilities were contested by the overall difficulty of the Pit of 100 Trials.

"I see our enemies have risen to the challenge like we did," murmured Angel as she was healing herself. "Being the justified elites they are, I bet that they will be merciless in killing us. Judging by the sign on the wall, we are at floor ninety. It makes me wonder how this seemingly bottomless pit was constructed..."

"..." Agon could only grunt in great pain. His green armor was completely destroyed, leaving him vulnerable to all attacks. He bled all over as he attempted to mend his injuries.

Vivian helped him up and handed an Ultra Shroom to him.

"...Arrrgh... You're a lifesaver, Vivian." he uttered before consuming the item.

Almost at full strength, he checked over Angel. She was kneeling on one knee as a faded green aura emanated from her. It seemed that she suffered the most damage in comparison to both Agon and Vivian. Needless to say, her condition put him in a distraught state.

"Damnit," the bald-headed man cursed. "I've noticed a while back that the enemies have been concentrating their sights upon you. I guess they realized _you_ were the largest threat. Here, use this."

He gave her an Ultra Shroom from his inventory. Highly appreciative of his caring nature, the nine foot vixen took it and used the respective item on herself. Combined with her healing abilities, she was in good condition again. Angel smiled warmly at her human friend.

"I'm grateful for your assistance. I was doing my best to keep myself from devolving." A dour appearance replaced her current expression. "Considering that we're almost in the heart of darkness, I'd better upgrade to my mega form."

She once again concentrated all her energies upon herself. The familiar burning orange aura engulfed her for a time before the transformation concluded. Now, she was Archmagimon. Her sorcerous outfit was the following: dark lavender robes with an attached hood, a yellow scarf, gold chestplate and spaulders, visible purple gloves and boots and matching pants underneath the heavy cloth. She retained a base form that was a blend of Renamon and Taomon.

"Whatever this is, I think we're going to need it," commented Vivian, scanning the ten foot battle magician. "Beyond floor ninety, the enemies will be some of the most powerful beings we've ever confronted up to this point. We must be extremely careful."

"You're telling me..." said Agon grimly. He held his Whirlwind minigun over his right shoulder. "It's now or never."

The Shadow Siren nodded in a solemn manner. After the last of the floors, it was the matter of the showdown against Beldam. Without anything else of interest to say, they all went down the warp pipe. Levels 91-99 contained Elite Wizzerds, Poison Puffs, Bob-ulks, Swampires and Amazy Dayzees.

This trek singlehandedly proved to be the most taxing journey as the strange half-machine organisms (and its lesser counterparts) were a threat, even when encountered alone. It was much worse when backed up by allies. Their deadly magic and generally superior stats were a deterrent to all but the hardiest of adventurers. The green gaseous clouds were notorious for their Poison Blast attack, which affected the entire party of three. Along with the large Bob-ombs that charged up to the max before the inevitable kamikaze, the health-sucking bats and the very rare golden flower with its enormous power, Agon, Angel and Vivian were faced with what appeared to be a severely gruelling challenge.

Regardless of these disfavoring odds, the resolute trio defeated their outstandingly powerful adversaries. They had just finished fighting against five Elite Wizzerds on the ninety-ninth floor.

"We're literally one level away from Beldam," said Vivian, her tone dark and serious. "There is no turning back now. Agon, Angel, are you ready for this?"

"We better be," said Angel as her blue eyes narrowed. "I can sense the menacing atmosphere below. Let's find this Beldam and take her out."

The small unarmored human grunted in confirmation. The pink-haired shadow glided to him and gazed at his eyes.

"This is the big one. Whatever scheme my sister has cooked up, we'll put a stop to it. All we need to do now is to go and confront her inside the one-hundredth floor... She'll get what's coming to her real soon, especially for Marilyn's death."

"Yes, we end this now. I'm with you all the way," Agon declared, his unwavering expression demonstrating no signs of retreat. "Let's pummel the bitch good."

Vivian revealed a small smile. She stared at her right palm, a fireball conjured as it fiercely burned like her desire to deal with her elderly sister. All three of them silently contemplated the upcoming battle; this was the penultimate task. They looked at each other and slowly nodded before descending the pipe to Bonetail's chamber.

**(Well, at least my spelling isn't subpar. This chapter got longer in length than I first thought. Gotta warn you, the next section gets... over-the-top. Let's just leave it at that. Hell, this part was already exaggerated to begin with.)**


	7. The Fall of the Blue Siren

**The Fall of the Blue Siren**

"So... you made it through alive..." The voice of Beldam reverberated within the massive, dismal chamber. "Well, you're just right on time."

Agon growled and raised his shoulder-mounted weapon. "Let me guess: you got Bonetail up and running."

Her she-devil cackle answered his statement. Sure enough, the undead dragon was looming in the darkness behind her. Vivian and Angel prepared themselves for the climatic battle.

"That's right! You're too late now, pathetic human!" said Beldam as she laughed gloatingly, anticipating her early victory. "And because you came _all_ this way to find me, I'll let you have the honor of being the first meal!"

The stumpy Shadow Siren threw out her hands. Suddenly, Vivian and Angel were imprisoned in what appeared to be permafrost stasis. Neither of them could act; it was now the small fighter against Bonetail and Beldam. Agon became infuriated and panic-stricken at the same time.

"There. Now that meaningless sister of mine and your other new friend can't interfere in this fight. Before I tend to Vivian, I shall happily see you slain in front of my own eyes! BONETAIL!"

The colossal skeletal dragon roared loudly, shaking the very foundation of the Pit of 100 Trials. He stared at the little human.

"Aroooooooooo!" he howled threateningly.

Beldam took this opportunity to chuckle in a dark manner. With her hands together, she gave out the command.

"Exterminate this weak creature." she whispered.

Upon that, Bonetail unleashed a blast of white fiery breath. Agon barely evaded the attack by rolling to the left. He saw the gray-haired siren standing a few feet away and attempted to shoot her down. This had no effect as the invisible shield from earlier was still cast upon her. She cackled at this; it was followed up by a mocking taunt.

He shifted his attention to Bonetail, who was about to stomp the tiny human. Agon dodged foot after foot, losing both his Whirlwind and Disintegration Beam Mk1 weapons: they were crushed by the ancient dragon's massive size. He quickly glanced at his hands and then at Bonetail.

'_Fuck! All I've got are my brass knuckles! I'm stuck in a one-on-one situation against the oldest brother of Hooktail and Gloomtail..._' Agon thought with a grim hopelessness.

Bonetail reared back before charging at the young man, who sprinted and performed an evasive somersault. The hulking mass of bones missed him as he collided headfirst with one of the walls. He took a few steps back, now momentarily dizzy.

Seizing the chance, Agon dashed toward Bonetail and began punching his nose as fast as he could. Lefts and rights were being thrown at such an impossible rate of velocity. After several seconds of this supreme beatdown, he finished the attack with a ferocious uppercut. Bonetail staggered back while shaking his head.

"What?! How can this be?!" yelled out Beldam, who was witnessing the engagement. "This foolish human is actually hurting him!"

The revived brother of the Tail trio recovered and exhaled a misty green breath. Agon was unfortunately caught in the radius as he was temporarily poisoned. Coughing while covering his mouth and nose, he ran through the noxious smoke. He soon got out of range; the remaining poison was exiting his system.

'_Ugh, that was terrible,_' he said mentally. The short man wore a nauseated expression. '_My past experiences with illnesses are nothing compared to this._'

Agon managed to evade Bonetail's bite attack; the undead dragon immediately tried to flatten him with a huge foot. Again, the fighting human avoided getting struck as he continually kept his distance. There were more chomps and stomps he had to be mindful of before another opportunity arose. Bonetail reared back again and hurled himself at Agon like a gigantic battering ram. Missing his target, he ran smack into the solid, stony wall. The skeletal behemoth stepped back in a stunned state.

Initiating the second action sequence, Agon executed a series of non-stop left jabs at mach speed 1. He finished the combo with a slow and powerful right roundhouse kick. Bonetail reeled on the spot while the invincible Beldam looked on in astonishment.

"He's just a feeble human and yet, Bonetail is having trouble pulverizing this being," the elderly Shadow Siren remarked. "This is inconceivable! There's just no way...!"

Next up, the bony dragon spewed out a thick purple breath, which Agon was successful in avoiding. Bonetail did this two more times in a sweeping manner; the bald-headed human sprinted away from the danger zone and waited until it was clear. Realizing that Agon was still standing, the reanimated beast went on with his usual routine of biting and stomping. He eventually winded himself up as he charged forward at the little man.

Agon rushed to the side, causing Bonetail to miss and crash into the wall once again. He was dazed when he stumbled backwards. In this third action event, the brawler performed a relentless torrent of side kicks with his right leg. Finally, he unleashed a big boot kick which forced the skeletal head upwards. Bonetail bellowed in horrible pain as numerous cracks and fractures appeared all over his body.

Beldam was worried upon seeing this. "No...! He can't be close to defeating Bonetail! I didn't come all the way down here to revive him, just for this petty, disgusting human to destroy my progress!"

She shouted hysterically to the undead dragon, "Quit playing around! Annihilate this filthy insect with everything you've got! You are supposed to be the strongest of my Queen's three pets!"

Bonetail seemed to have heard this. He belched out a stream of blue flames: this was not all as the white, green and purple colors intertwined, forming a devastating chimera breath. Agon started to run around the room while Bonetail pursued him. This went on for as long as ten seconds until the fires ceased. Before the little human was able to react, Bonetail brought down his two front feet and caused an earth-shattering shockwave on the ground, launching Agon into a wall that indented upon impact.

The weakened and desperate monster stomped on the puny man. This resulted in heavy damage as the area right on Agon's position was partially caved-in. He struggled to get up; his entire body felt like grounded mush.

"Yes! Yes! YES! That's it! Mangle the insignificant creature in front of you and show no mercy!" Beldam screamed in a frenzied state of euphoria. "Squish him beneath your giant feet, now!"

Bonetail lifted his right foot and brought it down with as much force as possible. He checked to see nothing under there. Tilting his head to the right, he saw the injured Agon standing strong, who had managed to roll out of harm's way at the last second. The adrenaline-infused man attempted to goad the enormous dragon into an attack.

'_Come on, charge at me..._'

Roaring in response, Bonetail rushed at Agon with a velocity that was far higher than his previous charges. Despite the unexpected burst of speed, Agon managed to leap aside as the undead beast smashed itself into the wall. The resulting self-ram worsened the cracks on his skeletal frame; it seemed like the slightest hit would crumble him to dust.

Bonetail was in a complete stupor. Agon raced toward him and stared at the dizzied dragon, waving his left hand in front of him. Nodding to himself, he delivered the final blow with a herculean right haymaker. This attack shattered Bonetail's head at first; the rest of his body soon followed. There was nothing but a heaping pile of dull-white residue afterwards. Beldam wore a look of utter stupefaction with her mouth wide open; Agon was panting heavily and clutching his fist.

In the manner of defeating a Badass or boss enemy in Borderlands, he muttered, "...Feel it."

He only had a second to drink in his victory before he was struck in the back. Beldam, who had appeared behind him, wielded a large icicle for a weapon. She glared at the downed human with an intense hatred.

"You defeated Bonetail on your own," the old Shadow Siren said, thoroughly incensed. "That was mildly amusing, I will admit, but it doesn't matter! Now you face me by yourself without help from my deplorable excuse of a sister! You were extremely lucky the last time we fought."

Agon could only laugh in a bitter way. "Why are you doing all this? The Shadow Queen is already gone, just give it up and let bygones be bygones. All you have to do is say you're sorry and everything will be fine. If I remember correctly, you've already forgiven Vivian. You changed your mind or something?"

He received a strong blow from the frosty weapon, right in the face. His vision blurred momentarily as his hearing became muted.

"SILENCE, YOU WEAK HUMAN!" Beldam had no more patience and was fed up. "Your empty words mean nothing to me! I shall continue to serve my Queen, whether I live or die! I am perfectly capable of conquering you alone!"

He forced his figure up. Re-oriented, he positioned himself into a battle stance.

"I will personally take your life in her name. After I am done with you for good, Vivian shall fall next."

"So you say, you psychotic witch," said Agon with turbulent anger in his tone. "I'll die first before letting you harm my new friend. And she's beautiful by the way, you're the plug-ugly bitch."

The oldest Shadow Siren laughed coldly, which had sounded crazed beyond all recognition. She surrounded herself and Agon in a jagged ring of ice using her magic. She held her weapon, poised to brutalize the loathsome vermin into total destruction.

"I don't care," she said thoughtlessly. "My desire is to obliterate you and scatter your remains to the abyss. You could have avoided this fate had you heeded my words the first time. You chose to waste your opportunity by getting yourself involved in my affairs and with my sister! For that, you shall be the unfortunate victim of my wrath!"

"Hey, you were the one who started it!" the five foot three brawler retorted.

"And now I'm going to finish it! You brought this all upon yourself!" she concluded.

Beldam charged forward and swung her conjured icicle horizontally. Agon weaved aside, evading the first strike. She went on the offensive as the bald human threaded his body, preventing himself from being struck. This came to an eventual end as he grabbed the icicle and kicked her back at the same time. Beldam began sliding away in retreat.

Agon threw the frozen spike; it made its mark on the Shadow Siren. Although the invisible shield absorbed the damage, a fissure appeared. It seemed that her own magic was the key to battering down her protective enchantment. She produced two more icicles and dual-wielded them.

'_Okay... she isn't entirely invincible behind her bubble..._' thought Agon, satisfied by this breach.

Beldam rushed at him and attacked. It was more difficult to dodge the frigid onslaught as she whirled and danced about. The lightning speed did nothing to help his situation. After a time, he was successful in countering the dual-wielder and taking the icicles as his own. Agon hurled them at the disarmed Shadow Siren; the unseeable shield received greater damage. In addition to the widening fissure, several other cracks appeared on the magical bulwark.

"It's only a matter of time now!" the fighting human shouted to Beldam.

She growled, seeing her shell wavering from her own attacks.

"I should say the same thing to you!" she replied, sounding a bit panicked. "You can't continue eluding my assault forever! It's time to up the ante..."

Utilizing her specialty in ice, she produced another crystallized ring. This one was smaller and within the larger circle from earlier. There was less space to move around. She smirked at Agon while throwing semi-homing ice needles at him.

"Are you claustrophobic? Let's hope you aren't, because I wish for us to be closer than ever! Isn't that nice of me?"

"Yeah, you're a _real_ considerate lady. My heart is frozen by your cool nobility." said Agon with obvious sarcasm.

"Very kind of you," Beldam answered equally. "Here, this is a present I made, just for you!"

A glaciated boulder levitated above Agon. With a descending motion of her hands, the big rock shot down upon the short human. He had dived to the side before the mass of ice collided with the ground and broke into dozens of smaller rocks. Picking one up, he was ready to toss it toward Beldam. She was suddenly nowhere to be seen; he didn't take her Veil ability into account.

"You'll show up somewhere..." the young man muttered as he held the ice rock in wary anticipation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the frozen prisons that contained Vivian and Angel had been melting for some time: this had occurred after the defeat of Bonetail. The pink-haired Shadow Siren was first to get out when she was engulfed in a fiery aura; it burnt the remnants of the ice around her. She tended to Angel next and freed her from the gelid block.<p>

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked.

"I - I'm very cold, but good otherwise," said Angel, shivering violently. "W – W - What happened to us?"

"My sister. She encased us in permafrost with her magic. It's a good thing the effects are only temporary. With enough time, the ice eventually thaws on its own."

The Archmagimon nodded as she looked over to the arctic arena. Her eyes narrowed, sensing that her companion was engaged in battle.

"He needs us." Angel stated before disappearing in a brilliant flash of blue light.

"I'm with you." Vivian answered, following after her and sinking to the shadows.

* * *

><p>Back to the action, Beldam and Agon were facing off. Her shield had been destroyed as she was actually wounded. He knelt on one knee while she was slumped forwards. A terrified look of distress appeared on her character.<p>

"You think you've won so easily?" the vulnerable Shadow Siren yelled with clear hysteria. "Guess again! Now I'll demonstrate the full extent of my magic!"

She focused upon her power for a few seconds. From out of nowhere, she had summoned three ice revenants in front of her. These elemental creatures were basically floating pieces of heavy blue armor equipped with scepters. They shifted their hostile sights on the bald-headed human.

"That's not all! Watch!" Beldam hollered while channelling her energies toward her creations.

The trio of ice revenants became giant in size. She had given them a growth buff that increased their strength. Immediately after this, Beldam used her Blizzard spell to freeze Agon in place. He was trapped with nowhere to go.

"This is where we must part. You've been a worthy adversary to me, but now I'm through playing with you. Human, it is time for you to face a wintry death."

She motioned her three minions to finish him off. They hovered toward him with their scepters glinting ominously in the dimly-lit chamber. Agon could do nothing but await his destiny...

"What in...?" the shadow witch uttered as she began searching her surroundings.

The entire glacial arena started to melt at an alarming rate. Angel reappeared in front of Agon; there was an unknown sigil shining brightly beneath her feet. Black flames swallowed every particle of ice, including Beldam and the three giant revenants that writhed in searing pain. Soon, the frozen rings and ice elementals were no more. The human popsicle had been defrosted in the process.

"Sorry that you had to fight alone, Agon. We're here now!"

It was Vivian: she warped in behind Agon and held him protectively. He grinned in extreme appreciation.

"...Thanks..." the shivering man stuttered, his body shaking furiously in an attempt to warm up.

She smiled at him. "Rest easy. You deserve it big time. Leave Beldam to me."

When Angel turned to face the two of them, Vivian said, "Tend to him while I confront my sister. She's mine."

The young Shadow Siren glided away, leaving Agon and Angel with each other. Not long, she found Beldam severely wounded. Her elderly sibling was lying down on the ground, fighting to remain alive.

"Mwee hee hee hee... So, I suppose my time has come..." Beldam said weakly. "I never thought I'd say this, but your human companion has shown me his ultimate strength... He took on Bonetail all by himself without your help."

Vivian moved closer to her sister.

"I failed you my Queen... I wasn't powerful enough in the end. Perhaps my game may be over..."

The shadow in the red hat set her hands on fire.

"I bow down to the commendable human..." Beldam continued, watching her youngest sister approach even closer. "but I will never forgive your betrayal. You and that Mario..."

Vivian pointed her flaming hands at the incapacitated Shadow Siren.

"I would rather _die_ than associate myself with filth such as you," Even through her critical injuries, her voice held an indisputable hatred within. "I bet you cried your little eyes out when I killed Marilyn. Her loyalty was never in doubt, but she failed me like you did. Had that contemptible human never arrived in the first place, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Sis..." the young Shadow Siren murmured quietly.

"If you think I'll apologize for my actions upon you," Beldam forced a glare at Vivian. "then you are as naive as ever. You were never truly one of my lovelies, let alone a part of the Shadow Sirens to begin with. Allying yourself with not one, but two humans? And with other beings not of our kind? You have forsaken the Shadow Queen, your master and creator!"

"That was a choice I made on my own," drawled Vivian coldly. "I couldn't stand to remain by your side because of the ill-treatment you always gave me. You weren't so bad in the past, but as time went on, I began to see your real side. Even after everything you've done to me, both physically and emotionally, I only wanted to leave you. By killing Marilyn in cold blood, you left me no other choice."

She began incinerating Beldam alive. The oldest Shadow Siren screamed, slowly succumbing to her scorching fate.

"Now _you_ are the one being punished and you deserve it. This is for Marilyn and all of the abuse I've had to put up with."

Vivian amplified the fire until it became a large flame and then a blazing inferno. She savored every single passing second of her horrid sister literally being immolated to hell. At last, this was the end for Beldam. No more of her scorn, hate and evil enmity.

"Goodbye, Beldam..." the pink-haired shadow stated with a bittersweet tone.

As she watched the raging flames consume her elderly sister, Vivian brooded to herself. Beldam hadn't always been this bad... She was forgetful, irrational and twisted, but not to this extent. At one point, she had treated both of her siblings equally well. But those times were forgotten fragments of the past and in the end, it was no use dwelling over that. Vivian would always remember the Beldam from a very long time ago, but not the one that was burning before her.

"That was for you, sis..." Vivian said, referring to the deceased Marilyn.

At last, Beldam's death came true. She was completely incinerated; her corpse had dissipated into a dark purple mist. Marilyn's final wish was accomplished and Vivian was finally liberated. Beldam would trouble the lone Shadow Siren no more.

**(I could have ended it here, but I've still got one last chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you about reading this if you're a fan of Beldam or if you just hate character death in general. The way I described the stupidly exaggerated action sequences, it would help if you've played God Hand.)**


	8. Liberation of the Shadow Beauty

**(Author's Note: This chapter is a bonus; I could have finished at chapter seven. I suppose this extra section contains fluffy friendship between an OC and Vivian. If you hate OCs with a searing passion that happens to be sustained by things like anger, irrationality, pessimism, cruelty or whatever, then you don't have to read this. You've got the power to move along elsewhere. Other than that, feel free to check this out.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Liberation of the Shadow Beauty<strong>

Five days had gone by since the journey to the Pit of 100 Trials...

Vivian was in the woods of Twilight Trail, relaxing without a care in the world. She laid down while staring at the perpetual nightly sky and the large yellow moon. It was peaceful here: there weren't enemies around the area as she took extra care to find an isolated place for herself. Unlike the other times the young Shadow Siren came here for solitude, this was out of relief and happiness.

She would miss Marilyn, yes, but not Beldam. In Vivian's mind, the icy hag had it coming for a _long_ time. No more would she yell at the pink-haired Shadow Beauty, blame her for all types of stupid and unreasonable mistakes, abuse her irrationally, unleash her general meanness or all of the above.

"All by myself..." Vivian murmured inaudibly. "I honestly wish it hadn't gone down like that, but the confrontation was inevitable. I dealt with sis at last..."

While she still occasionally lamented upon the outcome of the battle, she was overjoyed. Even if Beldam had lived, Vivian would have permanently left her sisters either way. Now, she was definitely free to live her own life anyway she desired. The fiery siren also had the entire house to herself.

During the events of The Thousand-Year Door, Vivian faced her own sisters in combat. Beldam and Marilyn had been accompanied by a Duplighost named Doopliss, the same being who once stole Mario's identity. That was also how she met the red-capped plumber as a shadow before helping him get his name and body back. She had fought them on the way to the Shadow Queen. At the time, her two siblings harbored an anger directed at her due to her betrayal. This memory caused Vivian's heart to stir painfully; she left them, but to fight her own family the first time...

In the aftermath, the young purple shade remembered that Beldam and Marilyn had promised to be nicer to her. That actually had occurred. It was rather pleasant during that flash of change. However, as soon as the elderly sister went back to her old ways, things had changed. The situation then became drastic upon encountering Agon; their 'offensive' friendship incited Beldam into a murderous haze. Along with a number of other events following that, this was the end result. Though it wasn't easy to let go, Vivian eventually realized that this was for the better. It was for her own sake.

"With both of my sisters gone, I am the only Shadow Siren left. I never thought it would come to this." Vivian paused for a long moment. The realization left a lonely, yet delighted impression on her. "Well, I'm glad Beldam is gone for good. She never learned to be a better sister, let alone a decent one. She was cruel, not like Mario or Agon..."

She let out a sigh. The red plumber was gone from her life, but she had someone else to keep her company. Vivian stood up and wore her red hat, concealing some of the rosy pink hair.

"I haven't seen him for days," she said. "I wonder where he's gone off to?"

Deep in thought, Vivian disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>She arrived in Twilight Town. Searching all around, she finally saw the bald human underneath one of the barren trees beside a local home. He was sitting down, apparently in a light sleep. She stroked his face.<p>

He woke up from the fleeting physical contact. Agon turned his head to see Vivian up close.

"Ah, where did you come from?" he questioned abruptly while rubbing his eyes.

"The Twilight Trail," the Shadow Siren answered. "I was looking at the stars on this beautiful nocturnal cycle. A lot has been on my mind over the last several days. I still have a hard time believing that both of my sisters are dead."

Agon nodded; there was a tentative expression upon him.

"Are you okay? I can't imagine that this was easy on your conscience. They were still your sisters, even though they treated you so badly. Family struggles can have ugly outcomes with long-lasting effects."

"I'm fine. I had almost an entire week to reflect on and accept what had happened," said Vivian. "I will miss Marilyn, not so much Beldam. Besides, now I have my own life to deal with. Beldam deserved her fate and it was only fair that I inflicted the final blow upon her."

"Well, I never liked your oldest sibling," said Agon with brutal honesty. "She shouldn't have been such a spiteful sister to you. This may not be of use, but I hope Marilyn is resting in peace, knowing that you granted her wish. It's what she would have wanted. At least she apologized in the end."

He broke eye contact and stood up. Had the brawler waited a moment before doing so, he would have witnessed the Shadow Siren smiling from his meaningful words. Without looking at her, he continued.

"Do you still want some time alone? I can always hang with Angel or Hooktail until you're all right, it's no problem."

Vivian shook her head as she moved closer to Agon.

"No, it's not necessary," she said softly. "I think I'm ready to move on. There's no point in dwelling over what has been done."

Though she couldn't see it, the short human wore a look of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" he inquired with a cautious voice. "Because I could come back another time. Really, I don't mind. In fact, I'll leave now."

He tried to walk away. On the spur of the moment, he was halted by Vivian hugging him from behind.

"..."

"I don't want you to leave." she said, tightening her grip on him.

"Why not?" he asked while placing his hands onto hers.

"I'm lonely. Won't you stay with me?"

Agon looked contemplative for a bit. He made no effort to escape her embrace. Finally, a small grin was present when he turned around.

"I'd love to, but do you really desire my company?" he said with teasing pessimism. There were slight humorous undertones in addition. "Is it just until you no longer feel the loneliness within you? I bet you'll dismiss me the moment that's up."

She took off her hat, revealing that head of silky pink hair. Oh, how he wanted to touch it so badly...

"I doubt that." Vivian exclaimed, her face slowly edging closer to the light-brown human's own.

He did his best to resist the urge. That soft wonder of cotton candy was waving to him in a tantalizing manner. It didn't help that the Shadow Beauty's face was literally an inch away. What was going to happen here?

"W – What do you mean?" Agon stammered.

"I mean this." she whispered before gently pulling him into a kiss.

He had experienced seventh heaven before: with the red dragoness Hooktail and Angel the Digimon from another world. This was an example of said euphoria that overwhelmed his body and mind. Without conscious thought, Agon found himself immersed into this awesome moment of his life. He eagerly returned the affectionate action, throwing his arms around her. They did not let go until both were feeling out of breath. When the two of them released, Agon's face was as red as a cherry.

"..." He couldn't muster the willpower to even speak. It was like she had hypnotized him under a seductive spell.

She gave out a fit of adoring giggles. "I know what else you want..."

His eyes bulged from his sockets. Shaking his head frantically, he tried to back away.

The tender Shadow Siren glided toward him. "Don't run away from me..."

Vivian clasped his hands and placed them onto her lustrous hair. Agon sighed in total content. The fluffy goodness underneath his very touch was exactly what he sought after. He delayed for some seconds before lightly caressing the strands.

"You figured it out." Agon mumbled dreamily.

"It was a lucky guess then." she said, leaning against the short man.

They stayed like this for a while. Eventually, she dragged him through the shadows and reappeared in Twilight Trail; it was in the same leisurely spot from earlier.

"You'll stay with me?" Vivian asked while gazing at him endearingly.

He nodded and beamed at her: How could he possibly say no to such an adorably lovable shadow?

"Of course. I really like you. I won't allow you to be alone anymore. You and I are gonna get along really, really well, I can tell. You're so cute."

"Mmm hmm hm hm hm. Thank you, my friend. I love you."

She hugged him. His heart jumping with elation, he hugged her back.

"I love you too."

Now cuddled up, they carefully tumbled onto the ground. It was a divine twilight within the spooky woods. The skyline gleamed with the same indigo haze as the huge golden moon hovered above the rest of the wilderness. Calmness and seclusion proved to be no problem as Vivian and Agon were in a remote part of the Twilight Trail. There would be no interference, interruptions or anything to break up this time of tranquility. They were all alone.

Minutes later, the two of them had fallen asleep together. All was well for the Shadow Beauty.

**(There, the story is done. You deserve congratulations if you legitimately read this from start to end. Thank you and have a good day and/or night.)**


End file.
